<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand By Me by Ariendiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426646">Stand By Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariendiel/pseuds/Ariendiel'>Ariendiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>la vie est belle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Pregnancy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariendiel/pseuds/Ariendiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently married, and having bought the house of their dreams, Noah and Inès finally feel ready to start their own family. However, as always, things rarely work out exactly as planned.</p><p>A post-villa fic, and continuation of The Triumph of Time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>la vie est belle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “That’s all the boxes, right?” Inès places her hands on her hips and looks around the living room, it’s filled with cardboard boxes labelled with different room names and brief descriptions of the contents. It looks like so much, but even so there's still plenty more boxes in the other rooms of the house.<br/>
   “I hope so,” Noah chuckles and wipes his brow as he walks up next to her, casually placing his arm around her waist. “I really didn’t think we owned this many books. At this rate we can open our own library soon.”<br/>
   “Which is why we needed a house with room for more bookshelves,” she says and smiles up at him, lovingly meeting his gaze. “You just need to choose where you want your Squiddles collection and we’re sorted.”<br/>
Noah returns her smile warmly at that and leans down to kiss her softly before heading out to thank the moving crew for their help before they head off. It has taken them a whole day to undertake the move, but finally it’s all done.<br/>
   Inès is still smiling as she takes a moment to herself to take it all in. This is their home now.<br/>
It’s a lovely house in Kensington, central London, just hidden away enough to be quiet despite the location, and with a small garden space. Priya put in so much work to get them the place, it even ended up being her final job before she moved away from real estate and into the fashion industry instead. The two of them now occasionally work together, which in addition to the rest of Inès’s busy schedule means the move closer to the city centre makes her life that much easier.<br/>
   Noah readily agreed to the move of course, if it meant easing the burden on Inès he was more than happy to do that for her and their relationship. Now that they’re married he feels more dedicated to her than ever before, it isn’t as if his family is far away either, and in a way it feels like an important step for them as a couple. They’re ready to start their own lives - their own family. <br/>
   After airing out his ideas and contemplating it for a while with her, Noah’s also decided to become a full-time author, although he still goes to the library in Romford every Sunday for his reading class, followed by a Sunday roast with his family and Inès. Part of him always wanted to be a writer, but he never felt like he was in a position to fully dedicate himself to it, until now.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>          Inès is in the kitchen, unpacking some of the essentials as Noah joins her to help. He’s clearly searching for something as he rummages through the cardboard boxes until he triumphantly pulls out their champagne flutes.<br/>
Curiously, she tilts her head and raises her eyebrows at him, but he just smiles secretively as he opens the fridge, which she had assumed was empty, to pull out a bottle of champagne.<br/>
   “Figured we needed to celebrate,” he explains and quickly pops the cork and pours two glasses for them. “Not every day I get to move into the dream house with my wife.”<br/>
   “I’m impressed,” Inès gives him an appreciative look and takes the glass offered to her. “Thanks, babe.”<br/>
   “I’m gonna be honest, it wasn’t just my idea. I might have recruited Priya to help with this one,” Noah chuckles, almost blushing, as they toast. “Not sure I’d have managed to sneak a bottle of champagne past you otherwise.”<br/>
She laughs at that and takes a sip before getting up on her toes to kiss him, his arm instinctively sneaking its way around her to hug her close. Their kiss deepens and his hand slides up her spine to the nape of her neck, his thumb gently gliding over her warm skin as they lose themselves to the moment.<br/>
   Inès sighs and melts against him, enjoying the sensation as his hands start trailing down her body. Taking his time, Noah’s hands move over her shoulders and to her front, cupping her breasts briefly through her shirt before gripping her waist and pulling her against him. A small, pleased sigh leaves her and she playfully bites his bottom lip, earning a groan in return.<br/>
   With ease, he grabs her bum and lifts her up onto the kitchen counter, where she wraps her legs around him, holding him close as her own hands slide down across his chest to the hem of his shirt.<br/>
   “Day one and we’re already doing kitchen bits?“ She bites her bottom lip lightly while her eyes rest on him, the longing and lust in her gaze enough to make his heart beat faster.<br/>
   “What can I say,“ he murmurs softly, a smile on his face as he leans against her a bit, his lips close to hers before lightly moving along her jawline and to one of her ears. “I guess I’m still making up for the things we never got to do at the Villa, but that I dreamt about while there. Holding you, kissing you, undressing you...“<br/>
A moan escapes her as he gently sucks on her earlobe, and for a good while all thoughs of carboard boxes needing unpacking are simply forgotten.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p>         “Omg, I’m, like, so worried this won’t be enough,” Chelsea sighs dramatically just as she pulls out what Inès thinks might be the fifth bottle of gin from a cute tote bag. “Like, what if we run out? I just don’t want to ruin your housewarming party, babe.”<br/>
   “Chelsea, babe, it’ll be plenty,” Priya chuckles and gently shakes her head. “Remember, she told people to bring their own drinks as well.”<br/>
   “Oh, you did?” Chelsea’s eyes widen and Inès can’t help but laugh, it’s just so typical of the bubbly blonde to forget and get enough alcohol for a small army.<br/>
She appreciates it though, Chelsea’s always such a help with party planning, having everything sorted down to the smallest detail. Inès gives her friend a smile and continues her own preparations for the arrival of more guests by plating out more tapas. “I did, but don’t worry, one can never have too much gin. Or bubbly.”<br/>
Chelsea goes from pouting to giving her a cheerful smile in return, just as Peik Lin stumbles into the kitchen.<br/>
   “Dude, this house is amazing!” She exclaims, and is followed by Noah who gives Inès an almost helpless look, he’s just given the enthusiastic girl a tour of their house and is close to being completely exhausted already. “Like, now I think I can forgive you for moving out of our flat. Maybe. I still don’t get why you moved to Romford first though, not even a super hot boyfriend could’ve made that bearable. Husband, I mean. Still can’t believe you’re fucking married... And sorry, Noah, but Romford’s kinda crap.”<br/>
   “Romford isn’t <em> that </em> bad,” he halfheartedly attempts to argue with a sigh before he simply smiles and walks over to his wife, he knows Peik Lin’s just teasing him and the other girls just laugh as well.<br/>
   “I know right!” Chelsea chimes in while Inès gets up on her toes to kiss his cheek tenderly, he’s so infinitely patient with the girls and she appreciates how he always goes along with their ramblings. “Like, the married part, not the ‘Romford’s bad’ bit. When I went it was sunny and kind of nice, but Inès makes any place nice, she’s just such a ray of sunshine, right? You’re also nice Noah, but not quite a bra yet. Maybe you’ll eventually be a sports bra! Strong and supportive, you know?”<br/>
   “I’d be honoured to eventually be considered a sports bra, Chelsea,” Noah says, giving her a  warm smile, which causes Chelsea to grin before quickly being distracted by preparing drinks with Priya.<br/>
   “Need any help, love?” He asks Inès softly as the other girls busy themselves, and he gently wraps his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head.<br/>
   “I think we’re all good, thanks for asking though,” she turns a little and smiles warmly up at him. “You just stay my amazing sports bra.”<br/>
With a wink, she turns back to finish the plates of food, and she can feel him chuckle quietly against her as he places a kiss on the top of her head just as the doorbell rings. <br/>
   The others have started to arrive.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>         Rahim and Jo both embrace them in turn as they enter, Inès smiling from ear to ear as the tall golfer picks her up in a firm hug.<br/>
   “Long time no see,” he chuckles as Inès air kisses his cheeks. Old habits die hard.<br/>
Noah smiles and hugs his mate, they so rarely have time to meet up these days. Both Rahim and Jo are busy with their respective careers, but they’re still going strong and support each other, which is nice to see.<br/>
Gary follows closely behind the sporty couple, scratching his chin as he takes in the place.<br/>
   “Mate, this place is well nice,” he says and pulls Noah in for a hug. “You two’re, like, properly settled now. First ones to be married’n all that.”<br/>
   “Yeah, it still doesn’t feel quite real,” Noah says, smiling as he watches the crane operator scoop Inès close for a warm hug.<br/>
   “I’m so sad Minni couldn’t make it,” the French girl sighs as she pulls away. Gary’s new girlfriend is so lovely, but also a busy student, and so traveling to London for a party isn’t always her first priority.<br/>
   “Same, she got you this though,” Gary chuckles and hands her a book. “Some astrophysics stuff, she said you’d like it since it’s, uh, about the end of the world?”<br/>
Inès’s smile widens as she accepts the book, the author is one of her favourites, which Minni of course is well aware of. “It’s technically about the end of <em> everything </em> ; as in the ultimate fate of all reality, astrophysically speaking.”<br/>
   “You and your obsession with doom,” the blond shakes his head, but he’s suppressing a grin. “Noah, I think your wife might be some secret supervillain.”<br/>
   “What’s this I hear, Inès a supervillain?” Bobby has just entered with Henrik, but the Swede is too busy pulling Chelsea close for a kiss to pay any attention to the rest of the group’s conversation.<br/>
   “According to Gary, yeah,” Rahim chuckles, giving Inès a friendly wink. “She’s definitely more of a superhero though, I mean, she’s so reliable. You just know she’ll come on time.”<br/>
   “Yeah, I’m sure Noah knows all about Inès coming at just the right moment,” Gary barely manages to keep a straight face as Ibrahim nods. Noah looks confused for a second before his cheeks start to turn visibly flushed, and Inès covers her mouth with a hand in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. She knows it’s so innocent, but sometimes Ibrahim really doesn’t know how others might interpret what he’s saying.<br/>
   The poor guy looks confused for a moment as a ripple of laughter spreads through the group, even Noah struggles to keep a straight face. “What?”<br/>
   “Don’t worry, babe,” Jo smiles and pats his arm.<br/>
   “Alright, enough of Gary’s dirty mind,” Bobby says and clears his throat. “I have some very important business to attend to.”<br/>
Making a scene out of cracking his knuckles, Bobby dramatically steps towards Inès, his expression dead serious as he slowly raises a hand. With a dramatic flair, he presses a finger against her nose and a grin finally spreads across his face. “Boop.”<br/>
   “I’ve missed you too, Bobs,” Inès returns his smile, she hopes he never changes, before pulling him close for a hug.<br/>
   “Now that’s done, it’s time for the important question: Where’s the kitchen? That’s what really matters in a house.” Bobby lets got of her and quickly rushes past them all in the now crowded hallway to quickly locate the room in question, the others following close behind. “Hah, found it! You may call me Burt Macklin, my detective skills are unrivalled.”<br/>
   “Alright, Burt,” Inès laughs softly. “So, do you approve of our kitchen then?”<br/>
She smiles and hands him a drink, helped by Priya who hands the others generous servings of gin and tonic as well. <br/>
Bobby starts to contemplate out loud as he wanders about, opening cabinets and thoroughly scrutinizing their lack of baking equipment. The room’s got an open plan solution towards their dining area and main living room, so the others sit down or stand with their drinks to chat and catch up while Noah finds a vinyl to put on for some background music.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>        Lucas arrives not much later, followed by Marisol, Shannon and Elisa. The handsome physiotherapist has brought a lovely housewarming present for them of course, that man is always so proper and generous, but in the least arrogant way possible. Him and Noah end up sipping scotch in a corner, having a more mellow discussion while Gary tries to convince Bobby to try fitting a whole grapefruit into his mouth. Peik Lin acts like an agent of chaos among the lads, egging them on and Inès can tell Noah’s keeping an eye on them. He was in a way the ‘dad’ of the Villa, and will as always do his best to ensure no one actually ends up getting hurt.<br/>
   Shannon and Jo stand together, they’re almost strangely good friends these days. It’s amazing what some time out of the Villa can do. Lottie meanwhile, having moved to the US, isn’t able to make it to the party, but she’d been at their wedding and had seemed genuinely excited about her future and prospects across the Atlantic.<br/>
   Inès ends up sitting with Priya and Chelsea, discussing their respective careers. Chelsea is starting to yearn for a change in jobs as well, having seen both Inès and Priya move around a bit and finding their passions. Her being with Henrik is also affecting her ideas for the future as well, as he’s not the type to live in a city, which on occasion can put a strain on the two of them.<br/>
   “It won’t be easy, but if you two manage to work through it I’m sure you’ll emerge stronger.” Inès isn’t going to tell Chelsea what to do, but will as always offer support. Priya nods and sips her drink while she watches Elisa with her phone, enthusiastically documenting this mini Love Island reunion to her ‘Elisabees’.<br/>
   “Definitely, and Henrik loves you, babes,” Priya smiles, gesticulating with a perfectly manicured hand. “I’m sure you can reach a compromise where you can live closer to nature, and still have all the pugs, mugs, and rugs you could possibly dream of.”<br/>
   “Exactly, and just think of the cute cottage aesthetics you could come up with,” Inès adds, noticing how the lighthearted mood is making Chelsea perk up. No need to make things too serious, it’s a party after all. “And you could still rent a place closer to London, or use our spare bedroom when you need a city break.”<br/>
   “Omg, that could totally be so adorbs,” Chelsea gasps and smiles widely at the two other girls. “He’s just so sweet and like, he gets me, you know?”<br/>
   “Of course we do!” Priya laughs. “You two are going to have the most gorgeous little blonde babies, with a pug each and the most fabulously decorated bedrooms ever!“<br/>
Chelsea laughs at that and quickly finishes her drink, before a pout returns to her face. “I’m not ready to have babies yet, no way. It would all but ruin our gin o’clock and brunch dates! I’ll just be the most amazing auntie when Inès and Noah have children. You’ve already promised that I can help prepare the design for the children’s room, remember? At the wedding? Anyway, I’ve already got so many ideas. Omg, you’ll be such a cool mum as well! Oh, I can just see it, you and Noah’ll have babies that are both super smart <em> and </em> gorgeous... Please have babies soon?”<br/>
   “Good point,” Priya says and almost smirks as she raises a teasing eyebrow at Inès. “You two talked about that yet? We all know Noah’s ready to be a dad like, yesterday.”<br/>
Inès delicately rolls her eyes, but even she smiles. “It might have been brought up during our honeymoon. But before you get too carried away,” the last part she adds as she can tell Chelsea’s about to burst with excitement, “we haven’t decided on anything yet, we wanted to move in here and get a bit more settled first.”<br/>
   “And now that you are?” Priya says suggestively, helping Chelsea top up her glass with some bubbly.<br/>
   “Anything can happen,” Inès says slowly and shrugs, trying not to show that she’s been thinking about the exact same things for a while. While Priya and Chelsea giggle and share their evident excitement at the idea of a future Love Island baby, Inès simply looks over at Noah and smiles. <br/>
Watching him chat and laugh with Lucas and Rahim, she remembers how calm and reassuring he’d been when he let her know that he’d gladly wait for her to feel ready, as she’d been worried he wanted to rush it once they were married. Now however, for the first time in her life, as she lets her gaze rest on him, taking in the man she loves - the perfect arrangement of atoms that is her husband - she feels nothing but utter calm about the prospect of starting a family with him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>         Tidying up the next day ends up taking a while. With so many people in the house, drinking generous amounts of gin, champagne, scotch, and whatnot it was always unavoidable. Inès feels like the luckiest woman alive as Noah serves her the perfect cup of coffee while she relaxes on the sofa.<br/>
   “You’re too good to me,” she sighs contentedly as he sits down next to her, letting her rest her head in his lap. He’s just finished sweeping the floors, insisting she lie down and rest while he did the final bit of cleaning.<br/>
   “Never,” he chuckles, his voice deep and soothing as he absentmindedly plays a little with her hair. “You saved Bobby from falling off our dining table last night, just like a superhero. At least I think that’s what Rahim described you as?”<br/>
   “Yeah, apparently I always come on time.” Inès looks teasingly up at him and the corners of his mouth turn upwards in amusement, his eyes like the warmest, deepest gold as they rest on her.<br/>
   “Yes, you do.” He lets a finger glide lightly across her cheekbone, while the thumb on his other hand rests lightly against his bottom lip. She recognises that look of course, and can feel her blood run hot. He always manages to do that to her with one simple look, and it truly is unfair.<br/>
Sitting up, she takes a sip of her coffee and moves to rest her legs over his lap, determined to bring up the topic that’s been on her mind since last night.<br/>
   “Alright, before you seduce me with that quiet but deadly sexy way of yours.” Inès pauses and smiles as he laughs at that. “I, uhm, wanted to ask you something.”<br/>
   Noah looks mildly surprised as he quietly nods for her to continue, but his expression is mostly curious. He never feels the dread that could sometimes overwhelm him anymore. With her he feels secure and relaxed, knowing he can always be himself.<br/>
   “I was just thinking, last night, and-” She stops, suddenly a bit hesitant and takes another sip of coffee to collect herself. “Just, now that we’ve moved in here and things feel a bit more settled, with my jobs not too overwhelming anymore and your writing going well… It made me think about, well, maybe we could try? Starting a family, on our own, I mean.”<br/>
Noah’s eyes widen somewhat, as if in shock for an instant prior to the realisation of what she’s just said dawning on his face, and a smile so wide and full of joy spreads across his face. Before she’s got the chance to say another word, his arms are around her and he’s pulled her close for a hug both so firm and tender it makes her eyes water. She felt silly saying it out loud, and the thought of possibly being a mum scares her so much, but with him by her side anything feels possible.<br/>
   “Oh Inès,” he says softly, she can almost feel him shaking as he holds her tightly pressed against him. She inhales deeply, a feeling of calm taking hold of her as she closes her eyes, she feels safe in his arms. “You know I want nothing more than to start a family with you. I love you. You’re everything to me.”<br/>
A small laugh of something akin to relief escapes her and she wipes a tear from her cheek, relaxing against him. “I didn’t know how to tell you, sorry if it’s the wrong time to bring it up.”<br/>
   “Of course it’s not the wrong time, babe,” Noah says gently and takes her chin in the crook of one finger, tilting her head up to face him, so she can see the look in his eyes before his lips find hers. The kiss is sweet and hot, his arms holding her close as one hand slides slowly down her back and over one of her thighs.<br/>
   “Oh, Noah,” she moans lightly while his lips move to travel along her delicate jaw.<br/>
   “Thought we could start now.” Keeping his voice down, his hot breath against her skin sends a shiver down her spine, and her nails dig just a little into his shoulders as she straddles him.<br/>
   “Mm,” she tries to speak, but barely manages to focus her thoughts enough to formulate words as he slowly presses hot kisses down her neck. “I need to remove my IUD though…” <br/>
The practical part of her brain never rests, but it only makes Noah’s chest rumble a little as he quietly laughs. He loves that side of her. <br/>
   “Well...” He pulls back, just enough so that their eyes can meet, Inès biting her lip in response to the look in his eyes, and a teasing little smile forms on his face. “Practice makes perfect, isn’t that what they say?”<br/>
With that, their smiles meet again in a rush of heat that makes her forget everything but him. For now, she’s more than happy to keep on practicing. There’s no need to rush into this new unknown too quickly, but suddenly the thought of possibly being a mother no longer fills her with fear, but rather the thrilling sensation of a new adventure and a deeper sense of a shared future for the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Staring out the window by her desk, London seems grey and tired as the cold rain patters against the glass, perfectly mirroring Inès’s current mood. Blinking slowly, as if pulling herself out of a trance, she tugs her warm cardigan tighter around herself. She can swear it’s about to snow. It feels like it anyway. Sighing, she turns back to face her screen, knowing she’s meant to be writing but she feels nothing.<br/>   Quietly, she buries her face in her hands, taking a few deep breaths before straightening again. The article she’s working on isn’t going anywhere, at least that’s what it feels like to her. She has so much on her plate; reporting scientific news, a new book on astronomy for children, fashion articles and so on, but none of it awakens her inspiration right now.<br/>   Giving up, she instead gets up and pulls her coat on. It’s Friday and she’s going to meet Priya for their fortnightly lunch, and she’s going there early. No point in staying in the office just for the sake of it when nothing gets done.<br/>Heading out, she quickly makes her way to the cosy café they agreed on and finds a table before ordering a coffee, she feels so tired.<br/>   “Hey, babe,” Priya smiles as she strolls over and sits down, her dripping umbrella left to lean against her chair. “I was about to say the weather’s shit, but honestly, I think you might look worse. Sorry to say it, but what’s going on? You and Noah have some sort of feud or?”<br/>   “No, no,” Inès says and manages a small laugh, Priya is always so direct, but in the most loving way possible. “We’re good, he’s the perfect husband, as always.”<br/>   “Then what’s up?” Priya asks and Inès bites her bottom lip lightly, not sure how best to tell her. She is given a bit more time as a waiter comes over to take their order, but as soon as they’re gone Priya gives her a look and raises an eyebrow in anticipation.<br/>   “I had another miscarriage.”<br/>   Just saying it hurts, and she can’t stop her eyes from watering as she watches her take in the news.<br/>   “Oh no.” Priya seems lost for words for a few seconds before reaching over to take her hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m so sorry, babe. How’re you holding up?”<br/>   “I’ll be fine.” That’s what she’s repeatedly been telling herself for days now, she has to.<br/>   For over a year Noah and her have tried, and she still remembers how happy he’d been when she’d first gotten pregnant. Then, almost three months later, they’d lost it. The support she’d received from him and his family had been immeasurable, and of course they weren’t going to give up. A couple of months ago they’d found out she was with child again, and they’d been so hopeful, but just a week ago she’d lost it. Again.<br/>   She still remembers the blood, the pain, and the raw feeling of helplessness as they’d rushed to the hospital. Nothing could be done of course.<br/>   “But you’re clearly not fine right now,” Priya says and frowns, concern written on her face. “You should go one a holiday, babe, this isn’t good. Tell me you’re not going in to work like normal?”<br/>Inès tries to conceal her shame, but the small blush that sneaks its way onto her face gives her away.<br/>   “Inès!” Priya exclaims, but she doesn’t get angry, instead she just smiles sadly in disapproval and shakes her head. “You know it’s okay to take a break from work, right? Chat with Noah and have him take you away on some romantic retreat, get some sun, you know?”<br/>   “Good idea,” she sighs and nods, her friend’s right of course. “Oh, Priya, I feel so thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. And I’m tired all the time.”<br/>   “I can tell, babe,” Priya says and smiles politely up at their water as they get their lunch served, thanking them before looking warmly over at Inès again. “What’d the doctor say?”<br/>   “That I’ll generally have a difficult time having children.” She speaks softly, carefully choosing her words as to not make herself well up. Remembering the day at the hospital, she vividly recalls how Noah’d done his best not to cry, wanting to focus on her and her needs so much and yet not being able to hide his feelings completely. “It’s been, well, difficult for us after that. Noah’s wonderful, but he’s been so quiet the last few days. More so than usual.”<br/>   “Have you talked with him?”<br/>   “Not exactly,” Inès inhales slowly, a small crease between her brows as she stirs her warm soup. “Like, we’ve both agreed to keep trying, but I can tell it’s draining for him, and we’re both still mourning, but in our own ways. The grief I’m feeling, I can’t help but think it’s unearned. So many people suffer loss worse than ours, and we should be thankful I can get pregnant at all... I’m trying so hard to be rational about it, but I can’t help but feel like a failure, and I don’t think Noah knows how to cope with it either. He probably wants to be strong, offering me support and love aplenty, but I can tell he’s not quite, well, himself.”<br/>   “You need to tell <em> him </em> these things.” Priya speaks gently, a sympathetic look in her eyes as she studies her friend. “It’s only been a week, so I get that it’s still fresh, but you can’t leave Mr Overthinking himself to his own thoughts. He’ll worry himself to death about you if given the chance.”<br/>   “You’re right,” she readily admits and runs a hand through her own hair. “Thanks, Priya. Sorry I’m such an emotional mess at the moment, ruining our lunch...”<br/>   “Don’t you dare apologise, babe,” Priya interrupts, raising a hand to stop her. “Even sunflowers will close up if not given enough sunlight, and will droop if the load gets too heavy. Take care of yourself, Inès, and take care of Noah. The two of you need each other.”<br/>   With the candid reminder from Priya, a cup of coffee and some lovely French onion soup, Inès slowly starts to feel better. The sense of emptiness forgotten for a while as they move the conversation along to discuss other matters of the heart: Priya admits to struggling to open up and take the time to start dating properly, but that she might have met someone worth her time.<br/>It makes for a nice change, doing something this normal, and by the time they take their leave Inès feels lighter than she has in days.</p><p> </p><p>     The rest of her workday passes slowly, but at least now she manages to get some words down, and so by the time she leaves work it’s with a feeling of being somewhat less useless than before. Thankfully it’s weekend now, although it doesn’t really seem like much to look forward to as she opens her umbrella before quickly rushing outside to go to the nearest tube station.<br/>   By the time she’s home in Kensington, the sun’s almost set and the cold rain has turned into wet snow, the kind that doesn’t settle, but instead leaves you feeling wet and cold to the bone. It really does nothing to take away the lingering melancholia that seems to have swallowed her whole, and which she cannot get rid of despite her lunch with Priya earlier.<br/>   Stepping inside, she removes her soaked coat and leaves her umbrella by the door, rubbing her hands together to get some warmth back into them. Thankfully Noah’s put the heating on, and she smiles some as she heads towards their main living space, where he’s sat working by their dining table on his laptop. For a moment she doesn’t move or speak, instead quietly watching him as he types away, a steaming mug of tea and a pile of books by his side. It doesn’t take him long to realise she’s there though and he looks up, his eyes meeting hers before a warm smile spreads across his face.<br/>   “Hey, babe,” he says and pushes his chair back a little, watching her as he raises his arms to stretch his shoulders. After a morning gym session he’s mostly been sitting still, only taking a break to do some chores around the house, and he’s starting to feel it.<br/>   “How’s your day been?” She asks and moves around the table before sitting down on his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. Automatically, he wraps his arms around her and places a gentle kiss against her forehead.<br/>   “It’s been alright, got a decent amount of writing done so at least the publisher will be happy,” he tells her, one of his hands lightly sliding up and down her back, he can tell she’s cold. “Finally got around to fixing that slightly broken chair as well.”<br/>   “Thank you.” Tilting her head a little, she glances up at him and her lips form into a gentle smile. “I can tell you’ve cleaned as well, thank you, babe. You’re doing so much, writing and keeping our house clean… Just, don’t get burnt out, okay?”<br/>   “Me?” He looks surprised at her and returns her smile, but concern has snuck it’s way onto his face as well as he studies her for a few seconds before speaking again. “You’re the one I’m concerned about, Inès. You just, well, you seem exhausted.”<br/>   Opening her mouth as if to argue, she quickly closes it again, remembering what Priya said. She can’t keep on trying to carry this weight alone. Noah gives her time though, simply holding her close. He feels her heartbeat against him and can almost tell how frail with fatigue she is, not just her mind but her body as well.<br/>   “I <em> am </em> exhausted,” she finally admits, and it’s like she slowly unravels in his arms as tears start falling from her eyes. Watching his wife like this, Noah’s heart breaks all over again, and without a word he stands up with her in his arms.<br/>  Quietly, as she cries, he carries her upstairs to their master bathroom where he puts her down before starting to pour them a bath.<br/>   “I’m sorry, Noah,” she sniffles, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I should be better than this. Stronger.”<br/>   “No, you shouldn’t,” he says, voice mellow and gentle as he smells a few of her bath bombs before picking one - he knows she loves a good bubble bath. “After what you’ve been through… What’ <em> we’ve </em> been through, it’s okay to not be okay.”<br/>   He kneels by her and tenderly cups her face in his hands, managing a soft smile as their eyes lock. “This last week has been hard for both of us, and I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit distant. I’m just, you know, not always the best at clearly, uhm, expressing myself. I think we’ve both been in a state of shock, and mourning, but we’ve got each other. I’m always here for you, Inès, I love you.”<br/>   As she nods, the look in his eyes, so intimate and tender, makes her heart feel like liquid sunshine, as if a flicker of hope has been lit from within. “I love you too, Noah.”<br/>With a smile, he presses his lips softly against hers, not sure how else to express how he aches for her, and them, than with an offer of nearness.<br/><br/></p><p>     After undressing, they both sink into the hot water together, Inès resting back against him as his body almost envelopes hers. Closing her eyes, she sighs contentedly as he presses small, soft kisses up her neck, sending a light shiver down her spine.<br/>   “How’re you feeling, Inès? Really feeling?” He asks after a while, scooping some of the bubbly, warm water over her shoulders and feeling her start to relax in his arms.<br/>   “I feel...” Keeping her eyes closed, she embraces the safety of his presence, letting him soothe her while she slowly starts to try and explain her feeling of despair. “I feel like a failure, Noah.”<br/>She can feel him briefly tense up behind her, hugging her closer but not saying anything despite desperately wanting to contradict her. Instead, he stays silent, determined to listen.<br/>   “It’s like I can’t trust my own body any longer,” she continues, her voice intertwined with both strength and vulnerability. “For most of my life I never wanted to be a mum, I’ve been so scared and convinced I’d be bad at it, and so now, when you’ve helped me feel safe and ready, my own body lets me down. I want us to have children, Noah, a family of our own. I want it so badly, but what if we can’t? What if we can’t, just because my own body has decided to betray me? I feel like it’s something I should be able to control, and yet I’m utterly helpless. It’s also, well, I can’t help but feel like I’m letting you down, being unable to give you what you want more than anything.”<br/>   “What I want more than anything,” he says gently, smiling sadly as he takes a deep breath. “Is for you to be happy, Inès. I don’t think I always get it right, and I’m sorry if I’ve not been there for you the last few days. The loss, it got to me, I’ll admit that, and I’ve been feeling quite useless if I’m being honest. Like, I want to help you heal, but I’m not sure if what I’m doing is good enough for you. I’m sorry.”<br/>Inès sits up and slowly turns in the water so she’s facing him, and as she places a hand against his cheek she can tell he’s close to tears. “Oh, Noah, you’re good enough, of course you are. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”<br/>Leaning forwards, her lips find his in a kiss of slow comfort, the two of them doing nothing but hold on to each other for a while. Inès sighs softly as his fingers dig a little into her skin, pressing her against his firm chest.<br/>   Pulling back, his eyes meet hers and he can’t help but feel like they’re finally starting the healing process as he notices a spark in her beautiful, expressive eyes. A spark that’s been missing for the last week.<br/>   “It’s been a difficult year,” he says and smiles, “but we can’t give up quite yet, and even if we can’t have children I’ll still love you just as much, and with my whole heart. I know I’ve talked a lot about how much I want to be a dad, and if I can’t be one it’ll hurt, of course, but you and what we have together is more important to me, love.”<br/>   A single tear falls down her cheek as she listens, and drops into the hot water around them. Words fail her, but he doesn’t need to hear her reply, seeing the look in her eyes is enough as he rests his forehead against hers. Together, they’ll get through this, no matter the eventual outcome.</p><p> </p><p>     After the bath, just as the water starts to get cold, he steps out with her and wraps massive, fluffy towels around the two of them before he carries her to bed. Slowly, but surely he shows his love for her through touch, his hands exploring her body as if learning to know the beautiful woman that is his wife all over again. His full lips delicately tracing the lines of her body beneath him. Soon, her sweet moans fill the air, pain making way for pleasure as they each take comfort in the intimacy found in the closeness of the other.<br/>   Afterwards, Inès curls up against him, resting in his arms as he slowly drifts asleep while hugging her close to his chest. Here, in his arms, she feels safe. Inhaling deeply, she smiles as his scent fills her nose, it’s so familiar and comforting, and is ever so slightly mixed with her own perfume. For a while she’s happy to rest there, calm returning to her mind and soul.<br/>   “How long have I been asleep?” He grumbles sleepily as his eyes flutter open, and she chuckles lightly, he looks so innocent as he glances at her, a smile on his face.<br/>   “Not too long, although my stomach might disagree,” she says, just as a loud grumble confirms her statement, making his eyes widen.<br/>   “Shit, you probably haven’t eaten since lunch,” he sits up on an elbow, running a thumb along his bottom lip as he frowns. “Here I made such a big point out of supporting you and being a great husband, and I don’t even feed you properly… You stay here, don’t move, and I’ll amend that as quickly as possible.”<br/>With a grin and a firm kiss, he springs out of bed, pulling his pyjama bottoms on before heading downstairs. Left in bed, Inès almost laughs to herself, the pain is still there but it feels less acute and more like a vague darkness at the back of her mind. For now, she’s more than happy to enjoy some time in bed while listening to the sound of him puttering about downstairs in their kitchen.<br/>   “Alright,” he says as he returns, carrying two plates of food. “It’s not my proudest culinary moment, but it’s edible. There might also be some chocolate for later.”<br/>   “I know I say this a lot, but I love you.” Inès’s smile widens and she sits up, noticing how he almost stumbles as he watches her, still naked, in their bed.<br/>His cheeks flush and he collects himself before handing her a plate, clearing his throat as he sits down next to her. “Can’t believe I almost dropped these, when I’m the one worried about you bringing food into bed…“<br/>   “At least it’s not crumbly pastries, your arch nemeses.” A soft laugh escapes her and she gives him a teasing little wink before she starts eating. He might be embarrassed about it, but it’s delicious, and she makes sure to let him know. His confidence still isn’t his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>        “I met Priya for lunch, by the way,” she says as she’s resting against him, feeling very content after a lovely meal, and just after he's handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Bobby’s recipe of course. While not quite as good as the original, it is still damn good on a cold, depressing day.<br/>   “How is she?” Noah asks, taking a sip from his own mug, one arm casually wrapped around her shoulders.<br/>   “She seemed good, she’s even dating someone.”<br/>   “Really?” Surprise reaches his eyes before he cracks a smile. “Good for her, I know she’s really busy with work, but I’m truly happy for her if she’s met someone decent. Did Chelsea make it to the lunch?”<br/>   “Not this time, something about Henrik dragging her along to Sweden again, I think she mentioned skiing?” She laughs a little. “Can’t really imagine her in the snow, but I’m sure she’ll manage to make it look fab.”<br/>Noah chuckles lightly as well, he’s still not quite sure how Chelsea and Henrik manage to keep their relationship going at times, but they’ve been solid ever since the night they all went to the drag show.<br/>   “How do you feel about the two of us going on holiday, by the way?” She asks and smiles up at him as she takes a sip of hot chocolate, watching him through the steam. “Priya mentioned it, and I think it’s a good idea. I feel completely worn out after the last few days, and I’m desperate for some sun.”<br/>   “I’m not going to say no to a break,” Noah smiles at her. “Did you have a specific place in mind? Not sure anywhere in Europe is particularly warm at the moment…”<br/>   “What about South Africa?”<br/>His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but he's not protesting, it'd just never crossed his mind. "As long as you can get time off work then why not."<br/>   "I can make sure I get time off, I'll just have to put my negotiation skills back into use," she winks at him, earning a fond kiss to her temple. "We could invite some of the others along as well? Rent a house together?"<br/>   "Or a Villa?" He raises his eyebrows somewhat, but isn't opposed to the idea, it'd be nice to take a break and catch up with some of the others again. "Sure, why not?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It would’ve been too hot in the sun if it weren’t for the lovely breeze coming in from the sea, making the leaves of the trees rustle gently, accompanying the sounds of splashing coming from the pool. Inès lazily stretches on her sunbed, moving her head to the side and smiling some while she watches Noah do laps in the pool. It’s quite the sight, and is certainly distracting her from the book she’s trying to read.<br/>   Stepping out of the water, he runs a hand through his wet hair, the sun making his body glisten as water runs down over his sculpted body. She’s fairly certain he instinctively flexes when he notices her staring, a shy little grin spreading across his face. Catching her admiring him is something he’ll never tire off, and which will always flatter him.<br/>   “Can you just do that a couple more times?” She asks charmingly and gives him a little wink over her sunglasses. “Not quite sure I caught every detail of how amazing your abs look in the sun.”<br/>A barely visible flush sneaks its way up his cheeks as he chuckles and sits down on the sunbed next to her, reaching for a towel to pat himself dry.<br/>   “Alright, fine, touching yourself will do,” she sighs and leans back as they share a small laugh, Inès not taking her eyes off him. “Take you time.”<br/>   “As you wish,” he says, a smouldering look in his eyes the instant they lock with hers and just as he shuffles closer. Slowly, he starts running the towel over his chest and arms, trying his best not to seem too chuffed at the attention until he’s finally mostly dry again. “Was that enough of a show for you?”<br/>   “It’ll do,” she smiles, trying to seem coy, but failing when the look he gives her alone is enough to make her blush. Even after years together, he still manages to do that to her. <br/>   “Huh, you seem a bit hot and bothered.” He gives her a warm, teasing look as he places a hand on her leg, tantalisingly running it up her thigh. “The water is lovely by the way… I think you might need a dip in the pool, to cool down.”<br/>   “Wait, what?” Before she has time to say more he’s picked her up, leaving her laughing and squirming playfully in his arms. “Nooo, this isn’t fair.”<br/>   “I dunno, I think my brother would be disappointed if I didn’t make you do some swimming while here,” he chuckles and while she halfheartedly tries to protest, he easily throws her into the pool. The water is cool and refreshing after staying in the sun all morning, and gasping and laughing simultaneously she breaks the surface to see him sitting at the edge of the pool, grinning like a cheeky teenager. <br/>   It’s rare to see Noah like this, so relaxed and playful, especially after the year they’ve had, but she loves to watch him laugh and have fun with her again. Just as he loves to once again notice the stars in her eyes, and the smile that can outshine the sun.<br/>   “Ok, fine, this <em> is </em> quite nice,” Inès’s still laughing softly as she swims over to him, resting her head on top of her arms at the edge of the pool, glancing up at him.<br/>   Quietly, but with the corners of his lips still turned up in a small grin, he leans down to kiss her, his hand gently cupping her face. “You enjoy yourself while I’ll go make us some late lunch.”<br/>   “Thanks, babe,” she sighs softly against his lips before he reluctantly pulls away and gets up.<br/>   Watching him walk towards the villa they’re renting, she can’t help but fall just a little in love with him all over again. This place does somewhat remind her of their time on Love Island, but without all the cameras and drama. Instead, she gets to relax with the man she had to fight so hard for and who’s now her husband, and there's no place she'd rather be.<br/>   Some of the others will join them later in the week, Noah and Inès both decided to take a few days of holiday alone to have some quiet time with just the two of them before their closest Love Island friends will join - at least those who found the time.<br/>   Running her hands over her head, Inès pushes herself back into the pool and does a few laps before heading over to the outdoor shower to wash off the chlorinated water. By the time she steps back towards the porch, Noah’s prepared them plates of fresh fruit, croissants and some orange juice. The fruit and pastries are already cut up into bite sized chunks, it’s a habit he’s never grown out of, but she couldn’t care less. It’s sweet.<br/>   “This’s so lush,” Inès beams as she sits down on one of the plush garden chairs and crosses her legs. “Thank you so much.”<br/>   “No problem,” he says and quietly observes her while she pours them something to drink, she’s always so graceful. He knows it’s from her ballet training, but it still impresses him. “This place really is something special, I’m happy you suggested we go.”<br/>   “Thank Priya, it was mostly her idea.” Shrugging gently, she reaches for a piece of mango and pops it into her mouth, closing her eyes a little to savour the sweet flavour. The fruit here is some of the best she’s ever had. “But yeah, I’m also really happy we decided to go. We needed it, I think.”<br/>   “Definitely, you look good here,” he says and reaches for some melon, before catching her teasing expression and raised eyebrows. “Uhm, not that you don’t always look good. I mean, you do, you’re gorgeous. But, like, you look healthier now, more, eh, like yourself… Ok, I’ll stop before my lizard subconsciousness comes up with more ways for me to dig my own grave.”<br/>   Inès laughs at that and a grateful smile spreads across his face, he appreciates her more than words can express.<br/>   “Thanks, babe, I do feel a lot better,” she says and sips her juice. “Lighter, in a way, and happier. I was definitely pushing myself too hard, as if I was punishing my own body for not cooperating and for causing me pain, which is ridiculous, but my mental health was so frail. How’re you feeling?”<br/>   “Better as well,” Noah nods. “Less like I’m stuck in my own head, swimming through a mental syrup of thoughts of worst case scenarios, and more like things’ll be alright. No matter what.”<br/>   At that they share a smile, Noah placing his hand against her cheek and letting his thumb slide lightly across her cheekbone. There is so much sweet optimism shared between them at that moment, sitting in the shade outside by a stunning villa in Cape Town, enjoying a lazy afternoon together.</p><p>  </p><p>     Later, after a fabulous dinner in town before an even better dessert in bed, Inès rests on top of Noah, one of his hands tracing light patterns up and down her back. The doors from the bedroom to the balcony are wide open, curtains gently moving in the cool night air, which allows for a clear view of the night sky and the sea.<br/>   “See that bright dot over there, right by the moon?” Inès murmurs softly, eyes on the horizon and a pleased look on her face as she listens to the steady beat of his heart.<br/>   “Mhm, I think so,” he says softly, his deep voice sleepy but curious, after turning his head to look in the same direction as her. “Another favourite star of yours?”<br/>   “Not exactly,” Inès chuckles, knowing she does sometimes ramble on about stars unprompted. She just can’t help it. But he also never complains. “That’s Venus, although it’s also known as the Morning or Evening Star, so it kind of counts. Unlike all other planets it rotates clockwise, and it does it so slowly one day there is longer than a year, and even so it seems to be slowing down more. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”<br/>   “It’s also where we got the name Lucifer from,” he adds, smiling after listening to her, he knows she’s feeling better when she starts talking astronomy. “It’s what the Romans called Venus. If I remember correctly, in the morning it’s name was Lucifer, the light-bringer, and in the evening it was Vesper. I, eh, read about it in an article a while ago and it made me think of you… It <em> is </em> beautiful... ”<br/>   Inès smiles at that and looks at him again, recognising that contemplative look on his face. Letting the sounds of the night fill the room, she enjoys the quiet as her eyes rest on him, quietly admiring him while his hand keeps caressing her. He does it without thinking now, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. Finally, he catches her watching him and gives her an innocent look.<br/>   “Sorry, got a bit carried away with my own thoughts there.”<br/>   “Nothing to apologise for,” Inès gently moves off him and curls up by his side, his arms moving just as she does, like he wants to keep hold of her, hugging her close. “I love how much you know, even if it’s completely random at times.”<br/>   “Not completely random, I started reading up on astronomy after meeting you,” he chuckles and lightly kisses the tip of her nose. “Like, the fact that the universe is expanding, and that it’s accelerating. It’s super interesting, and mind-blowing.”<br/>   “And yet here we are, together, on a pale blue dot travelling at unimaginable speeds in the vastness of the cosmic arena,” her voice is quiet and mellow, Noah listening intently to her. “Just a flicker of time in the grand scheme of things is what we get, like butterflies who flutter for a day and think it’s forever. But it doesn’t scare me anymore, because if I get to spend a lifetime with you then I will welcome oblivion with open arms.”</p><p> </p><p>     It’s later that week that the villa suddenly gets a lot more crowded at the arrival of Priya, Chelsea, Bobby, Henrik, Lucas, Ibrahim and Jo. Gary and Minni were busy, but to the surprise of all, Lottie decided to come along. Looking fabulous despite the jet lag, she pulls her suitcase inside to join the others already there.<br/>   “You missed me?” The Aussie grins, earning a squeal from Chelsea who rushes over to hug her.<br/>   “Lottie! It’s been ages!” Chelsea almost jumps in joy, struggling to constrain herself as the others hug Lottie in turn. “How’s your job? Your life? Omg, have you met, like, some proper hot celebrities?”<br/>   “You betcha,” Lottie winks secretively, and both Chelsea and Priya immediately pull her away to get the latest gossip while the others get settled.<br/>   For a while, the big house is simply chaotic as everybody decides on bedrooms and explores the premises. Noah tags along to make sure no one breaks anything, while Inès starts making cocktails with some help from Lottie, all while catching up. The other girl seems to be happy with her move to the US, with her career going swell, although it leaves her with minimal time to date. Not that Lottie seems to mind that, she’s having plenty of non-committal fun.<br/>   After a while they head to the beach, although most of the guys, and Jo, decide to go for a run, leaving the rest of the girls and Bobby, to lounge by the sea. They have parasols and sunbeds provided, with only the sounds of the waves crashing against shore breaking the calm.<br/>   “Can’t believe they want to work out in this heat,” Priya sighs as she casually stretches on her sunbed. “It’s way too warm to do anything but drink sangrias and work on a tan.”<br/>   “Same, babe,” Lottie nods. “I do miss having an outdoor gym now though, means they could’ve worked out here <em> and </em> we’d get some entertainment to boot. Might not’ve helped with my thirst though...”<br/>   “Hey, I can do a push up!” Bobby exclaims, giving them a look of pretend offence from where he’s busy trying to balance a beach ball on his nose. “I might even manage to do two just for you Lozza.”<br/>   “You’re always so generous, Bobs,” Lottie chuckles and reaches for her sunblock to apply another layer of factor 50, determined to fight any potential tan.<br/>   Inès smiles to herself and mostly listens to their chatter while basking in the sun, occasionally reading a bit from her book and enjoying a cold mimosa. This feels so much like one of the better days at Love Island, where they just got to relax and chat, but without the fear of a sudden text breaking the peace or having to constantly graft on someone to be ‘safe’.<br/>   The others return from their run eventually, and immediately get into the sea to cool off, with Inès being quick to join them.<br/>   “Hey, wait for me!” Bobby exclaims and runs after her, barely avoiding running over a small child’s sand castle, stumbling and quickly apologising before throwing himself into the waves with her.<br/>   Laughing, Inès swims up to Noah, while Lucas desperately tries to keep his head dry as Bobby and Henrik start splashing around him.<br/>   “Had a nice run?” She asks, happy that Noah lets her gently hold on to him since he’s still able to reach the seafloor, while she’s still a bit hesitant when swimming in the sea like this. “Can’t believe none of you got a heat stroke.”<br/>   “It was great,” he chuckles, the two of them both watching the chaos unfold as Bobby and Henrik team up in an attempt to ‘catch’ Lucas, who in return recruits Ibrahim to try and fend them off - resulting in the return of their pirate personas. “Henrik kept suggesting short cuts up some massive cliffs, and Rahim suddenly realised he’s afraid of lions appearing out of nowhere, but no one got seriously hurt, which I consider a win.”<br/>   “I guess miracles do happen,” Inès smiles, just as Chelsea joins them all and quickly climbs onto Henrik’s shoulders while he wanders around after Lucas. “Now however, I think the ‘ Captain of the Floater Fleet’ might be needed again to regain some control. Long Bob definitely seems to be in trouble.”<br/>   Ibrahim’s got into a splashing battle with Bobby, and the shorter Scot is clearly losing when Jo joins in to assist her boyfriend.<br/>   “Certainly,” Noah gives her a little wink. “Captain of the Floater Fleet to the rescue, and who may you be then?”<br/>   “Me?” Inès laughs and arches her eyebrow at him, pushing away to slowly swim around him. “Can’t you tell? I’m the unmerciful Sea Hag, whose primal call will strike down all who defy me. I lure the unwary to their doom on the rocks below the waves, and all shall love me and despair!”<br/>   With that, they both join in, and a complicated game of pirates ensues, with increasingly more silly seriousness and which towards the end has evolved into a full blown roleplay. The game, and ‘story’, is only resolved after Inès has turned ‘Long Bob’ into one of her lackeys, carrying her around on his shoulders, but who gets brought down by the combined forces of the others and saved by a True Love’s Kiss from Noah in the perfect cliché ending.</p><p> </p><p>     Later, with the sun starting to set, casting the sea in beautiful hues of gold and purple, and when all of them have showered and are ready for the night, they head out again to a beach bar for some food and drinks. Nothing formal due to the place being very relaxed, and with plenty of comfy outdoor seating to enjoy the warm evening while sipping some South African wine.<br/>   Quietly enjoying the sunset after their meal, Inès rests her head on Noah’s shoulder while they share a moment of silence on a sofa away from the others. One of his hands rests lightly on her leg, and she can tell he’s smiling. Without a word, he turns his head slightly and buries his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent and closing his eyes. This moment, with her, is something he wants to cherish and remember for as long as he lives.<br/>   Curling up close to him, she can feel the warmth radiating from his body, and his response is as always to wrap an arm firmly around her shoulders. Sighing happily, she finally speaks right at the moment the sun dips below the horizon. “I’m happy we’ve decided to keep trying, Noah.”<br/>   “Me too,” he says softly, pressing an affectionate kiss to her forehead. “It’s been less than two years, we can’t give up just yet. Even if we can’t have children we’ve got each other, that’ll have to be enough, and although that though might’ve scared me at first, I’m not afraid anymore. Not when I’m with you.”<br/>   “Thank you for not putting any pressure on me,” she says and gazes up at him so they can share a tender look. “I love you, so much.”<br/>   “I love you too, Inès, you’re my world.” His voice is calm and his smile widens somewhat before he leans in to kiss her. His lips are soft and warm against hers, all the tension she didn’t even know was there leaving her body as she melts against him. She always loves how bold he is when he kisses her, knowing exactly what to do to leave her wanting more just as he pulls away with a gleam in his eyes. Right when she opens her mouth to speak again, Chelsea comes rushing over, stopping right in front the two of them.<br/>   “Omg! Inès!” She cries so loud that Noah jumps, both of them wondering if something is wrong until they notice the massive grin on the blonde girl’s face.<br/>   “Where’ve you been?” Inès laughs a little at her enthusiasm, it’s adorable and heartwarming.<br/>   “Omg, omg, you won’t believe what just happened! Henrik and I went for a walk along the beach to watch the sunset together, and it was so romantic. And OH EM GEE, Inès, look!” More or less catching her breath after speaking so fast, Chelsea proudly presents one of her hands, now with a gorgeous new ring on her ring finger. “He asked me to marry him!”<br/>   “Oh, Chels,” she gasps and gets up to fling her arms around her friend, Chelsea squealing in joy. Over her shoulder, she can see Henrik basically skipping over to join the others by their table, with Lucas quickly getting up to embrace his mate. It is evident that the physiotherapist was in on it.<br/>   “Congrats,” Noah adds and smiles, getting up to give her a warm hug as well. “I’m so happy for the two of you.”<br/>   “Thank you guys!” Chelsea claps her hands and takes Inès’s hand. “Come on, I have to show the others!”<br/>  With that, all three of them join the rest of the group again. Henrik’s already retelling his whole over-complicated plan of proposing to Chelsea, only to be interrupted by Lucas’s more direct way of telling it as it actually was. For the rest of the night, they talk and drink, the mood so lighthearted and giddy they all stay up to celebrate Chelsea and Henrik’s engagement when they get back to the villa, only going to bed as the sun bathes the landscape in the light of a new morning.</p><p>   </p><p>     The holiday has definitely helped both of them, as on their return home to London, things feel infinitely more like normal, but in the best possible way.<br/>  When spring makes its arrival Noah is busy finishing the first draft of his new book, while Inès has finally started saying no to new job offers. Instead, she’s finding time to dance again, regularly going to the ballet studio. She’d almost forgotten how much it helps her relax; to work her body almost to exhaustion and being in control of it again gives her a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction that she’s dearly missed. Saying no to extra work also allows her to spend more time with Noah and her friends as well, she has even managed to visit Bobby in Glasgow after promising she would ever since the show ended.<br/>   Today, when the sun is out and it’s more than warm enough, Inès is outside in their little garden. Smiling and humming while she listens to some ‘Jess Sah Bi &amp; Peter One’, she tends to the flowers that are starting to come back to life after a glum winter. Having grown up poor in Paris, gardening was a luxury she never got to try her hands at, but she’s learning to love it.<br/>   “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” Noah smiles as he appears outside, blazer thrown over his shoulder while he leans against the doorframe of the sliding doors that lead outside. “Hope it’s okay that I brought a new friend over?”<br/>   “A new friend?” She looks up at him in surprise and arches her eyebrow at the look on his face, he’s clearly planning something.<br/>   “Yeah, just wait a sec,” he winks and throws his blazer over the back of a garden chair before heading back inside.<br/>   Mouth slightly agape, she has no idea what to expect until Noah emerges again, but this time holding a wriggling puppy in his arms. Laughing a little at her expression, he lets it down so it can run over to greet her.<br/>   “Mon dieu, it’s so cute,” her eyes water as she kneels down to coo adoringly at it in French.<br/>   “I took the liberty of naming him Comet,” Noah beams and kneels down next to her, the energetic ball of fluff unable to decide on who to go to for attention first. “He’s a cockapoo, Arjun said it would be a good breed for us, and I already got everything we need for him in the car.”<br/>   “Oh Noah, he’s adorable,” she sniffs as she starts crying, hugging the puppy close as it licks her chin. “Little Comet, I already love him. I know we talked about getting a dog, but oh, he’s perfect…”<br/>She’s basically sobbing as she cuddles the dog, unable to formulate words, and is in such a state Noah’s expression turns to concern, placing a hand on her shoulder.<br/>   “Are you, uhm, are you okay Inès? I hope it’s okay that I surprised you,” he hesitates, studying her face for a clue of what’s going on. “It hasn’t upset you, has it?”<br/>   “No, no, it’s not that,” she laughs between tears, wiping her cheeks and letting the puppy go to explore their garden so she can turn to face him. “He’s perfect, babe, and the timing is perfect, thank you. I’m just... I’m just so happy, Noah.”<br/>   His eyes widen ever so slightly as he looks at her, and his deep, warm eyes light up in understanding before filling with tears. “Are you?”<br/>   “Mhm,” she nods, a smile of pure joy on her face. “I took, like, three different tests after feeling sick this morning. I’m pregnant again, Noah.”<br/>   His breath hitches and he carefully pulls her close into a firm hug, his body shaking as he starts to silently cry. Still beaming, she lets him process the news while she simply holds him close, feeling him almost slump against her and bury his face against the nook of her neck.<br/>   “Babe, I was going to tell you the second you got home,” Inès wraps her arms even tighter around him. “Then you distracted me with Comet, and oh, I guess we ended up surprising each other.”<br/>   She knows the chance of them losing the child again is high, but right now that thought doesn’t scare her. In this moment, she’s busy holding her husband. The two of them laugh and cry simultaneously before their lips meet in a rush of heat, and she knows, she just knows, that they’ll be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “Twins?”<br/></span>
  <span>Noah’s jaw drops in disbelief, and his eyes meet hers, swelling with emotion as a million thoughts run through his head. Happiness, worry, shock, and love. So much unconditional love for the two small lives his wife carries, and which he now can actually see on the small screen.<br/></span>
  <span>   Inès is left just as speechless as she quickly glances from him to the sonographer, who’s smiling widely at the two of them.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Indeed,” they chuckle some, glad on behalf of the two of them, “two healthy little babies. I’d say you’re just about 12 weeks along as well, so I can start estimating a date of delivery.”<br/></span>
  <span>   Still not able to utter a word, Inès just nods, blood drained from her face as she reaches for Noah’s hand. He takes a firm hold of it, wrapping both his hands around it and giving her a reassuring smile through the tears filling his eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Do you think,” Inès starts hesitantly, carefully returning Noah’s smile before turning to the sonographer again, “that we’re likely to, uhm, keep them?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Ah, it’s impossible to say I’m afraid,” they say, an almost sad look on their face. “From your records, I know we’re at the stage where you lost the last two. We’ll just have to wait and see.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Is there anything I can do?” She says softly, eyes now fixed on the screen showing the two tiny fetuses. “To make it less likely I’ll lose these two as well, I mean.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Take it easy and avoid stress, but make sure you stay healthy and exercise like normal. You are unfortunately quite likely to have another miscarriage I’m afraid, but do your best not too worry too much about it. I know that’ll be difficult, but it’s the best advice I can give without knowing the cause of your previously aborted pregnancies.”<br/></span>
  <span>   Inès nods and Noah gives her hand a gentle squeeze, knowing she needs him to be strong for the two of them, although the worry is gnawing on him as well.<br/></span>
  <span>   Not much later, they head out of the clinic, deftly avoiding any waiting photographers and quickly heading home. Inès folds her hands over her still small belly while Noah drives, as if that’s enough protection when it’s her own body that’s most likely to betray her. Again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twins…” Noah chuckles and shakes his head as they finally get home, still in disbelief, before Comet eagerly greets them and he leans down to fondly pet the dog. He’s been a great addition to their little, but now growing, family. “I almost can’t believe it… Twins.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “I know,” Inès beams despite a mild dread at the back of her mind, but she manages to push it back. “It doesn’t feel real, and I almost don’t want to think about it too much, but oh, Noah, I guess I’m actually, well, cautiously optimistic?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Cautiously optimistic sounds good,” Noah’s eyes meet hers as he straightens and closes the gap between her, tenderly cupping her face, “after all, it’s worked for us before.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Good point.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Twins,” he still can’t stop smiling as he kneels before her and presses a kiss to her still rather flat belly. “I can’t wait to tell my family, and our friends, oh, and then we can start buying them matching clothes. Do you think it’s too early to look into getting us a larger car? Twins will definitely be more work. I should at least start doing some research…”<br/></span>
  <span>   He falls quiet again, clearly deep in thought as he gently rests his head against her midsection, and Inès looks fondly down at him as she runs her hands through his soft hair. Perhaps she shouldn’t allow him to get carried away like this, the chance of being heartbroken again is always there, but she can’t find it in herself to ruin this moment for them.<br/></span>
  <span>   As he gets up again, he carefully wraps his arms around her and leans down to kiss her slowly. Melting against him, Inès sighs against his lips right as his hands travel down to her butt, pressing her just that bit harder against him.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Mm, someone’s in a good mood,” she grins and playfully bites his bottom lip.<br/></span>
  <span>   “How can I not be? It’s a beautiful summer’s day, my wife is gorgeous as per usual, and we just found out we’re gonna have not just one, but two babies.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Well, save some of that happiness for later, because right now,” she pauses and gives him an adoring look, he’s so perfect, “the dog needs to be walked.”<br/></span>
  <span>Noah chuckles and pecks her lips again, giving her bum another light squeeze before letting go of her. “Alright, but if you’re gonna take him, stay far away from all traffic, especially busy roads. Actually, maybe stay away from other people, just to be safe. Take plenty of breaks as well. Oh, and bring water, and-”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Noah,” she can’t help but laugh some as she presses a finger to his lips, making him stop, “I’ll be fine, it’s just take Comet to the park, and I’ll bring plenty of water and a book so I can sit down for a bit, alright?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Yeah, sorry,” he says, smiling as he hands her the leash. “I just, uhm, got a bit carried away. It’s just exciting and scary at the same time.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Tell me about it.” She chuckles as the bouncy little cockapoo nudges her. “Want to join?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “I’ve got some more work to do I’m afraid,” he sighs and reaches down to fondly pet Comet, the dog eagerly pawing at the door now.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Well, you better be done with work by the time I get home,” she murmurs, and his eyes widen at the look she gives him. “We’ve got some </span>
  <em>
    <span>celebrating</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     It is a couple of weeks later, and Priya and Chelsea are already at the café by the time Inès arrives, causing Chelsea to jump up and give her a tight squeeze.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Omg, so glad you could make it, babe!”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Not gonna miss seeing my two favourite girls,” Inès says and gives them both some classic French air kisses before sitting down with them and ordering herself some food.<br/></span>
  <span>   “How’s the wedding planning going, Chels?” She asks and smiles, Priya and her both chuckling some as Chelsea’s absolutely bursting with energy where she sits, sipping her pink drink.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Oh, I’m so excited, I can’t even! We’ve got this beautiful place close to where his family’s from, omg babes, it’s this cute little Swedish castle named Garpenberg. No idea how to pronounce it, like, my Swedish is so bad, but thankfully everyone there speaks English. When I met his grandparents there I was so worried, but they’re the absolute cutest! They had these homemade cinnamon buns, and we’re probs gonna serve them at our wedding. With some peaches and strawberries as well, cause I still want it to be pink, you know?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Sounds on brand,” Priya laughs some at the other girl’s enthusiasm, “and we’ll get a little holiday in Sweden as well. It’s not cold there, is it?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Nah, not in summer. It’ll be later summer, but Henrik says it’ll still be lush, there’s even a lake there so we can go swimming.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Sounds absolutely perfect, babe,” Inès smiles, knowing Chelsea she’s already sure it’ll be amazing, and immaculately planned. “And with the dress you got as well, oh it’ll be just wonderful. There’s a minor issue with my bridesmaid dress however…”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Oh no!” Chelsea gasps, “you don’t like it? We can totally change it, or is there something wrong with it? Omg Inès, I’m-”<br/></span>
  <span>   “No, no,” Inès laughs a little, breaking her off before she can ramble on, “it’s not that. It’s just, uhm, while it fits now, I don’t think it will in say, a few months...”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Inès?” Priya arches an eyebrow and grins, her eyes travelling down to rest on her belly. “Babe, are you pregnant again?”<br/></span>
  <span>   With a smile, Inès nods and is almost deafened by the shriek escaping Chelsea before she clamps her hands over her mouth. The whole café is staring by now, but the trio couldn’t care less.<br/></span>
  <span>   “I am,” Inès beams, “14 weeks now.”<br/></span>
  <span>   It’s the longest she’s gotten in any pregnancy, and she’s starting to believe things might end well this time, but yet it’s not something she dares speak out loud, as if saying it will make it all unravel again. A small part of her still worries, keeping her on edge, but Noah manages to help her stay grounded.<br/></span>
  <span>   “And there’s two of them, we’re having twins!”<br/></span>
  <span>Chelsea gasps and Priya gives her a high five, both of them smiling from ear to ear. Inès loves her friends so much, and her eyes water as she laughs and smiles with them.<br/></span>
  <span>   “You better name them after their two aunties,” Priya winks and gesticulates to herself and Chelsea. “Noah’s got no say of course, but I’m sure he already knows that.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Twins!” Chelsea’s mind is obviously racing. “Ahhh, I’ve got so many ideas for their bedroom already, like, I’m gonna start on the moodboard at once I get home. After sorting out some more wedding stuff, of course. And, omg, your dress! Babe, we can totally make it work, we’ll figure it out later. More importantly though, you can’t drink? What about the hen do?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “I know,” Inès sighs, “I already miss wine, so much. And coffee. Having to limit caffeine intake is going to be the end of me. So many foods are suddenly off limits as well, and I’m super happy Noah’s got all of that under control, ‘cause I had no idea about most of it. I learnt a lot the first two times I was pregnant, but I’d forgotten how much I miss poached eggs, and of course bubbly with my babes. You mentioned peaches though? It’s one of my weird cravings at the moment, so if you have those at your wedding I’ll be absolutely fine.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “I’ll find some non-alcoholic alternative for you to drink though.” Chelsea pouts some, clearly thinking, and for a while the three of them have fun chatting about weddings, hen dos, and babies. It’s exactly what Inès needed, and she loves seeing how excited Chelsea is about the prospect of tying the knot with Henrik.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Almost a month later Inès is still pregnant, and it’s finally starting to show properly. Holding Noah’s hand as they walk Comet together, she smiles while enjoying the warm day, her other hand lightly resting on her belly. The doctor has told them she and the twins are all healthy, with the babies growing well. Those good news, combined with the lovely weather after a week of rain is exactly what she needed. It’s the height of summer, and she’s happy.<br/></span>
  <span>   Noah of course insists on them stopping by every toy or children’s store they pass, and she is happy to comply. He’s starting to relax as well, the realisation that he’s actually going to be a dad slowly dawning on him, and it’s just as amazing a feeling as he imagined.<br/></span>
  <span>   When they stop by a local little music store, he finds himself pausing to look at her as she browses through the vinyl section. She’s just so gorgeous, and he can’t believe he almost missed out on finding the love of his life, his wife and now future mother of his children - without her, he would be nothing.<br/></span>
  <span>   Noticing he’s watching her, Inès gives him a teasing look and such a glorious smile it knocks the air out of his lungs. All he can do is return her smile, eyes fixed on her as he steps closer and reaches out to gently push some of her hair away from her face, letting his hand come to rest against her cheek.<br/></span>
  <span>   “It’s a miracle,” he murmurs, “every time I look at you, you’re somehow even more beautiful than the last.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “You’re such a melt,” she chuckles, but he notices the mild blush sneaking its way onto her face regardless.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Guess I just can’t help it when I’m with you,” he grins and moves until he’s right behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. “So, found any good music?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Hm, not sure,” Inès says and smiles as his hands instinctively come to rest on her belly, his chest pressed against her back. She feels so comfortable and relaxed with him whenever he’s close to her like this, even when in public. Picking up a record, she hands it to him, and he gently takes it to read the tracklist. “What do you think?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Can’t go wrong with some Kinks,” he chuckles and kisses the top of her head.<br/></span>
  <span>   “That’s what she said,” she grins and it takes him a second to catch on and laugh with her.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Alright, fine, I walked right into that one.” He leans down a little bit to kiss the side of her neck, deftly finding the sensitive spot right behind her ear. His full lips feel hot and oh so tempting against her skin, and a shiver runs down her spine.<br/></span>
  <span>   A little moan almost escapes her and she bites her lip. She can tell he’s smiling. <br/></span>
  <span>   “Oy, not fair,” she says, it’s almost a hiss, but she’s not mad.<br/></span>
  <span>   His chest rumbles lightly against her back as he just laughs some more before stepping away from her, a warm look in his eyes as he runs his thumb along his bottom lip. “Like I said, can’t help it when I’m with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “My back is killing me,” Inès moans as they get home, but this time it’s not the sexy kind, and she tries to rub her own back after releasing Comet from his leash, watching as the puppy happily runs off to find his favourite toy.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Let me,” Noah says and gently starts massaging her lower back with his thumbs, his strong hands doing instant wonders. “It’s a hormone, relaxin, that causes your ligaments to, well, relax. It loosens your joints and causes shifting posture, so your back starts hurting.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Read that in an article?” She teases him fondly, and without even seeing him she can tell he’s smiling as his thumbs deliciously dig into her tender muscles.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Maybe…” He says innocently. “Want to lie down and relax for a bit? I think that might help. I’ll read you a book as well, and give you a proper massage, if you want.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Oh, yes please,” she turns and gets up on her toes to kiss him softly, brushing her lips against his. Noah of course still keeps his hands on her, knowing she won’t stumble, but he feels so protective of her. More so now than ever before. <br/></span>
  <span>   Responding to her kiss, he feels one of her hands slide up his spine before lightly coming to rest at the nape of his neck. As always, her gentle touch, and her comforting scent makes him instantly relax, and his lips curl into a loving smile as her soft lips dance against his for just a while longer.<br/></span>
  <span>   Not much later, they are together on the sofa, Inès lying down with her head in his lap, all while Noah fondly plaits her hair, making her eyes flutter shut. He feels so content like this, his large hands working on the silky strands of hair adorning her head, enjoying the happy little sighs occasionally escaping her. He knows she loves it when he plays with her hair, and he’s more than happy to do it. With her he always relaxes, even while doing the most mundane things. It is the kind of complete comfort and shared quiet that he finds so special, and which he experiences with no one but her.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Do you think I’ll be a good mum, Noah?” Inès asks gently after a while, eyes still shut, but one of her hands caressing her own belly.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Of course, babe,” he says softly, deep voice calm and reassuring. “You’re one of the most genuinely kind and loving people I’ve ever met, right up there with my own mum, and that can only be a good thing.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Thank you,” she sighs a little and opens her eyes to glance up at him. “I guess I just worry…”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Because of how you grew up?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Exactly, what if I end up being cold and distant, and they grow up to hate me? I never wanted children, not really, and although I love them so much already, what if that changes? What if I become like my step-mum?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Inès,” Noah says, placing his hand tenderly against her cheek, golden brown eyes fixed on her. “You’re not your step-mum, and trust me, you’ll be fine. It’s scary, even I’m nervous at times, like, what if I’m not as ready as I think I am?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Oh, mon amour...”<br/></span>
  <span>   “We’re both nervous, and I think that’s normal, at least that’s what my mum says.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “You’ve been telling her about feeling nervous?” Inès studies his beautiful face, he hasn’t told her about this insecurity yet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “Yeah, I didn’t want to tell you at first, with the situation being so fragile and all,” he pauses, running a finger along his lips as a thoughtful expression fills his face. “But I’m, uhm, I’m scared as well. I read a lot, and I feel like I should know what I’m doing, but… But what if that’s not enough? What if I’m not the supportive husband and future father of our children which you deserve in all this? I mean, I want to be there for you and make sure you’ll have everything you could possibly need or want, more than anything, and yet, sometimes, I get this overwhelming feeling of fear. Fear that I’ll let you, and our children down. That I’m going to be a disappointment.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Oh, Noah,” Inès murmurs, not moving to sit up as it requires a bit too much effort, but tears still fill her eyes. “You’ll be amazing, I just know it. I mean, you’ve already been so wonderful, making this pregnancy as easy as possible for me so far.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Thanks.” He smiles a little and runs his hand through her hair again. “I guess it’s normal to worry, and knowing we both do it makes it seem more reasonable as well, you know. My mum said we’d both worry more than we let on, and it seems like she was right. As always.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “She’s a wise woman,” Inès says softly. “Wise, just like her son. I always have that voice at the back of my head, telling me I won’t be a good mum, but together… Together I think we might be fine. I love you, Noah, so much, and you’ll be the perfect dad. Of that I’m certain.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “I love you too, Inès.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   In what feels like no time at all, Chelsea and Henrik's wedding arrives, and Inès has just about managed to comfortably get into her bridesmaid dress. The late Scandinavian summer is surprisingly warm and makes for the perfect setting, with the lake and the lush Swedish forest surrounding the castle giving the impression they’re someplace almost unreal, as if taken straight from a fairytale. It’s absolutely perfect, and on-brand, for Chelsea and Henrik; the second Love Island couple to tie the knot from their season.<br/></span>
  <span>   The ceremony is beautiful and so full of love it results in plenty of crying of course. Inès’s pregnancy hormones are starting to get the better of her, and Noah wraps his arms around her, letting her rest her head against his chest in an attempt to stop her from sobbing uncontrollably during the first dance.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Babe, I’m married!” Chelsea grins as the two girls hug as the party gets started, Inès’s belly thankfully not too large for that yet. “Omg, I almost can’t believe it. Like, we’ve planned this for almost half a year and then it’s suddenly over and done with… Do you think Henrik’ll agree to get married again every ten years or so? For fun? It’s the absolute best way to get a big group together for a party.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “I’m sure he will, he’ll do anything for you,” Inès beams at her friend. Chelsea’s absolutely glowing, looking stunning in her perfectly fitted gown, with just the right amount of pink.<br/></span>
  <span>   “He’ll still never replace you of course,” the blonde winks and gives her an almost conspiratorial look. “We’re bras after all, and my bra sisters are for life.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Bra sisters for life,” she agrees, and can’t wait for Chelsea to see the presents her and Noah got the couple. With a special pile of presents to Chelsea from Inès, including a bra of which Inès owns a matching one of course, to replace the now rather tired one she herself got at her wedding.<br/></span>
  <span>    Dancing while about five months pregnant proves a bit too much even for an ex-ballerina, and Inès soon finds herself resting by a table under a tree outside. The days here are still quite long, and so the sunset is glorious and drawn out, casting a warm light over the venue. Smiling to herself, she watches Noah trying to teach Bobby to twerk, it’s amazing what a few glasses of wine can do. Noah’s suddenly a Dancing Queen, making Rahim almost crumble with laughter while Priya just joins in. She’ll also never get tired of Noah in a suit, he looks incredibly dapper, and goddamn sexy.<br/></span>
  <span>   Caught up in her own thoughts, getting almost emotional as she watches her friends dance and have fun outside, she doesn’t notice Hope until the girl’s right by the table.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Uhm, mind if I join you?”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Oh,” for a second Inès’s mind goes blank, before she manages a smile and nods, “not at all, feel free.”<br/></span>
  <span>The two of them haven’t spoken since the show. Not that they’re downright enemies anymore. Rather, they’ve simply not been on speaking terms ever since some unfortunate gossip articles after the show’s end ruined the possibility of a quick reconciliation. Inès won’t mind trying to change that though, and neither does Hope it seems.<br/></span>
  <span>   “I just, uhm,” Hope starts, looking uncharacteristically low on self-esteem. “I wanted to say sorry. About, you know, everything. The show, after the show… It wasn’t my finest moment, and well, I’m sorry.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Apology accepted.” Inès doesn’t even hesitate, she never truly disliked Hope. It was simply her relationship with Noah that was problematic to the extreme. “We all made mistakes back then, it was a weird situation all round.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Still, I hated watching myself like that,” Hope says, but she already seems more relaxed as she sips her drink. “The stress and drama brought out the worst in me, and I should’ve seen it sooner. I’m happy for you now, I really am. You and Noah both.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “Thanks, Hope, that means a lot,” Inès says, and she means it.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Congratulations, by the way,” the tall girl’s smile widens as she glances down to Inès’s midsection. “I’m sorry if this is a bit much for you, but, like, we haven’t spoken in so long, but when I heard you were pregnant I just… Carrying a grudge felt stupid, and I always liked you as a friend. Honest.”<br/></span>
  <span>   “I believe you.” It’s easy to do so as well, because she herself always liked Hope as a friend as well, there had been so much potential there.<br/></span>
  <span>   “So, how’re you doing?” Hope’s face is so full of relief and now genuine curiosity, it melts down any possible barrier between them completely.<br/></span>
  <span>   For what seems like hours they chat, catching up and actually having a laugh together. They even manage to joke about how absolutely ridiculous the Love Island experience had been at times, and how many problems back then now seem so artificial and insignificant.<br/></span>
  <span>   By the time Hope takes her leave to join in with the others again, Inès feels like some invisible weight has been lifted off her shoulders. The final bit of guilt she still carried over ‘stealing’ Noah gone, leaving nothing but relief and a sense of being able to move on.<br/></span>
  <span>   “You talked with Hope then?” Noah smiles as he comes over and sits down close to her, arm immediately placed around her shoulders. The warmth from his body radiates against her, and she cuddles up closer, as always seeking his comforting nearness.</span><br/>
  <span>   “We did,” she confirms and their eyes meet as she gazes up at him. “One chapter finally finished, and another one ready to begin.”<br/></span>
  <span>   He doesn’t say anything, but she can tell he’s proud of her, the look in his eyes let her know as much. Together, they sit in silence for a while, close together under a tree, enjoying the final rays of sunlight that marks the end of a perfect day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The days have gotten shorter, the leaves on the trees have changed colour to hues of red and orange, and Inès is starting to feel ready to burst. It’s October, and just about a month left until the planned caesarean section. Everyone thought it best to do it planned due to it being her first children and her by now rather fragile state; her body still doesn’t seem to be the most cooperative in making pregnancy easier.<br/>   Right now she’s smiling though, she can hear Chelsea and Noah excitedly chatting upstairs while she enjoys a warming cup of tea, Comet resting with his head by her feet. The dog is the absolute sweetest, and is never far from her side these days, as if he knows something’s going on.<br/>   “Babe, I think it’s ready,” Chelsea says excitedly as she comes running downstairs and into the living room, Noah following closely behind. “Finishing touches are all done, and omg, I just know you’ll love it!”<br/>   “I’m sure I will,” Inès chuckles and puts her mug down. She’s about to get up but Noah’s by her side to help her before she’s had time to move an inch, and with one strong arm easily helps her to her feet. “Oh, thanks, Noah.”<br/>   “You’re welcome,” he smiles warmly at her and places a tender kiss against her cheek.<br/>   “You two are still the absolute cutest,” Chelsea sighs wistfully, hands on her hips. “Now come on!”<br/>   “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there,” Inès laughs and starts making her way upstairs, Noah of course never leaving her side with one hand resting against the small of her back. She can’t help but grin and shake her head as Chelsea almost bounces ahead in excitement, knowing how much work she’s put into this project.<br/>   “You’ll be amazed,” Noah murmurs softly to her, lips close to her ear. “It’s absolutely perfect.”<br/>Inès doesn’t say anything but looks up at him, meeting his eyes and feeling herself automatically smiling - she believes him.<br/>   Finally, they’re outside the twins’ future bedroom, and Chelsea gets behind her, placing her hands over her eyes. “No peeking!”<br/>   “I can’t see a thing, Chels.”<br/>   “You sure that’s safe?” Noah frowns some but Chelsea ignores him, instead pushing the door open with a foot before guiding Inès inside.<br/>    “You ready?” The bubbly blonde is smiling from ear to ear as she finally removed her hands, leaving Inès to take it all in.<br/>   “Oh, babes, it’s perfect,” she mutters, eyes already watering. Everything seems enough to make her cry these days, but this really pushes her over the edge and Noah’s instantly there, an arm around her shoulders and a happy look on his face.<br/>   Chelsea’s really poured so much love and care into this project, and it shows. The two cribs are beautiful, and there’s what looks like an extremely comfortable chair by the windows, in addition to a changing table with a neat storage solution right by it. There’s even a small bookcase, already partially filled, but with room for more. All the stuffed toys Noah’s already bought piles off are neatly arranged, the harder toys hidden away in a chest.<br/>   It really is everything Inès dreamt of, and more, but perhaps best of all, the whole room is themed around astronomy. The ceiling is stunningly, and accurately, painted to represent the night sky on the date when Inès is meant to give birth, and small stars decorate the cribs and bookcase. It could be tacky, but it’s so tasteful and delicately done it barely looks themed at all.<br/>   “You must’ve worked so hard,” Inès sniffles, trying to control herself as she picks up a toy, recognizing it as the one Noah mentioned growing up with: Mr Atlas the stuffed toy lizard. “I don’t have words… I love it so much.”<br/>   “I knew it!” Chelsea beams and gives her a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Inès from the side, normal hugs simply not being possible at the moment.<br/>   “It’s brilliant, isn’t it?” Noah looks around the room, he’s been part of the project of course, but even he’s stunned at seeing it finished. His mum’s sent over all his favourite childhood toys and seeing them here now, knowing his own children will get to play with them, melts his heart all over again.<br/>   As he watches Inès take it all in, exploring the room and spotting all the small details Chelsea’s hidden away, he can’t help but smile. The two girls laugh and cry, while Noah stays back, leaning against the doorframe. Comet of course rushes upstairs to join them, curious about what’s going on, and Noah leans down to pet him, but he still can’t take his eyes off <em> her </em> ; she’s radiant. Knowing how scared and hesitant she was of being a mother, seeing her come this far causes his own eyes to water and he quietly wipes a finger under his eyes.<br/>   Maybe her pregnancy hormones are affecting him as well, but he really is more emotional these days. It all suddenly feels so very real. Inès and him will have their own family soon, and he knows, with no uncertainty any longer, that they’re ready.</p><p> </p><p>     Inès has barely recovered from the reveal of the twin bedroom, even a week later. It’s as if the final piece has fallen into place, and both her and Noah are so much more relaxed these days. At least as relaxed as one can be when weeks away from giving birth to twins. While Noah’s out to do their weekly food shop and get some more essentials, she’s rummaging around in the kitchen when the doorbell rings.<br/>   “Hi, come in,” she says as she lets Hope in, surprise on her face. Not because she didn’t expect her though, but due to the amount of bags she’s carrying. Hope had asked if she could drop by, but hadn’t mentioned why, but now Inès thinks she might know.<br/>   “Hey,” Hope laughs a little at her expression. “I brought a few presents from work, hope you won’t mind.”<br/>Quickly collecting herself, Inès smiles and guides her towards their main living space, offering her to sit down by their dining table.<br/>   “This place is stunning,” Hope says, looking around and putting the bags down before getting seated. “I knew you and Noah were doing well, but damn girl.”<br/>   “Thanks, Priya helped us find it.” Heading back into the kitchen area, Inès looks at her over her shoulder. “Want a drink? We don’t have wine in the house at the moment, Noah’s being very sympathetic and is sober with me, but I can offer almost everything else.”<br/>   “Tea would be great, thanks.”<br/>   “Perfect, which kind would you like?” She offers as she starts rummaging through their drawers. “I’ve been obsessed with liquorice tea for the last couple of months, that, tomatoes, and peaches for some reason. Oh, and lemon scented cleaning products, I can’t get enough of it.”<br/>   “Lemon scented cleaning products?” Hope raises an eyebrow and grins. “Could be worse I guess, and I’d love some regular tea if you’re offering!”<br/>   The tea doesn’t take long to make, although her heavy belly keeps getting in the way and quickly makes her back and feet ache. Hope happily chats with her, updating her on her soaring career towards becoming a CEO. After Love Island, she got some great deals despite not exactly being the public’s favourite, and her reputation has largely recovered by now. Inès is happy to be on friendly terms with Hope again, it’s making everything so much easier and although they’ll never be close it’s still a step in the right direction.<br/>   Serving the hot drinks, Inès sinks down into a chair, almost groaning in the process. Hope gives her a small smile and sympathetic look, thanking her for the tea before gently clearing her throat to speak again.<br/>   “You’re such a fucking trooper,” she shakes her head a little, and Inès is surprised to see what she thinks might even be admiration in those warm brown eyes. “Like, I’ve tried to reconsider my stance on having children, but it’s just a no for me. I really can’t see myself with… you know.”<br/>   She gesticulates, clearly uncomfortable, and Inès can’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, I get you, I wasn’t sure either, and even now I can definitely see why this isn’t for everyone. Just look at me, I always feel bloated, my body’s being all kinds of weird, and I’m having the weirdest cravings. If it weren’t for Noah being so prepared for everything I’d be sobbing in a corner all day.”<br/>   “He looked so happy at Chels and Henrik’s wedding…” Hope frowns a little, but she doesn’t seem upset, rather, it’s as if she’s simply contemplating something she’s thought many times before. “I know I said it then, but I can see now that you two’re perfect for each other. Just the fact that you’re married, and are expecting, proves as much really. Which, by the way, is one of the reasons why I’ve brought you presents!”<br/>   With that, she happily brings up the bags onto the table and pushes them over to her. The amount and variation of toys is amazing, and by the time Noah gets home she’s again been brought to tears. He quickly leaves the shopping bags with food in the kitchen and heads over to her, noticing they’ve got company.<br/>   “Oh, uhm, hello,” he says gently, a slight hesitation to his voice as he notices Hope, before he walks over to Inès and kisses her forehead, a hand lightly placed against her cheek so he can wipe her tears away. “You alright?”<br/>   “Mhm,” she smiles up at him. “I just… Look at all the toys Hope brought for the babies, they’re so cute, and I swear my hormones are completely out of control.”<br/>A smile spreads across his face, looking over at Hope again and they share a polite nod.<br/>   “Thanks, Hope,” he says, voice deep and warm, he isn’t one to carry a grudge, and he always really respected and liked Hope as a person, but some things are not quite forgotten. “Do you want to stay for dinner? I’ve bought more than enough food.”<br/>   Inès takes his hand at that and gives it a loving squeeze, he’s so mature and calm, as always managing to be the bigger person. She loves and appreciates that about him, more than she can put words to, but she knows he’s fully aware of it regardless. Some things simply don’t need to be spoken to nonetheless be true.<br/>   “I’m good, thanks for asking though,” Hope says and smiles. “I’ve got a dinner date later, so I need to get going.”<br/>   “Thank you so much for dropping by, and thanks for the presents,” Inès smiles and gets up to give her a hug. “Enjoy your date.”<br/>   “Babes, you know I will,” Hope winks and seems reluctant for a bit as she looks at Noah. He on the other hand just chuckles and gives her a quick, friendly hug.<br/>   “Yeah, thank you, from both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>     With just under two weeks left to go, Inès is grateful for every good night’s sleep she gets, and today is one of those mornings where she wakes up actually feeling rested. As her eyes slowly flutter open Noah’s lips are against her neck, tenderly tracing a line of hot kisses down towards her shoulder, forcing a soft moan to escape her.<br/>   “Cheeky,” she murmurs, smiling as she feels his hands sliding over her belly and up to her breasts, he of course hasn’t complained about how they’ve increased in size. “Mm, that feels nice.”<br/>   Her voice is a soft murmur and her eyes close again as his hands and lips dance across her soft skin. As he presses himself up against her, his firm abs flush against her back, she easily notices other parts of his body are hard and ready to wish her a good morning as well.<br/>   Smiling, she looks at him over her shoulder, and he gives her a smouldering look, as always managing to make waking up look incredibly sexy.<br/>   “I’ve barely got room for my own organs, Noah, and you suggest squeezing one of yours in there as well?” She arches an eyebrow at him, a teasing smile playing across her face.<br/>   “Point taken,” he grins, but still his lips travel lightly across one of her shoulders, hands rubbing her thighs and making her relax against him. “Just trying to please my wife, I believe that’s what good husbands are meant to do, no?”<br/>   “You always please me,” Inès sighs happily and melts against him, his strong hands massaging her until she’s almost fast asleep again before coming to rest on her large belly.<br/>   “I can feel them,” he smiles, knowing she must be so very tired of being pregnant, but he’s still so immensely amazed at times by the miracle that is her body. How this perfect woman can carry two small lives that they created together, and which he’ll soon be able to hold in his arms - it still doesn’t seem real at times.<br/>   “Trust me, so can I,” she chuckles, taking a deep breath and slowly moving to sit up in bed, Noah joining her and keeping one arm firmly around her waist as support. He knows she manages on her own, but he still can’t help the need to be close to her, ensuring her safety and comfort.<br/>   “Oof,” she groans, a hand on her belly again. “I swear they’re fighting each other at times, at least one of them is kicking unnecessarily hard.”<br/>   “Must be from your side of the family,” Noah chuckles and runs a hand up her spine, making sure to rub the spots he knows gets the most sore. “My siblings and I were all angels.”<br/>   “I don’t believe that for a second,” Inès laughs and turns to face him, “I’ve talked with your mum, and she told me quite a different story about a certain boy doing what felt like midnight tapdance routines.”<br/>   “Must be my brother,” Noah grins innocently and she pokes him playfully, earning a tender kiss to her temple.<br/>   “Alright,” he laughs, his warm eyes lingering on her. “To apologise and make up for it, I’ll make us an extra nice breakfast, how about that?”<br/>   “Does that mean…”<br/>   “Yes, I’ll make us bruschetta for a late breakfast, or early lunch,” Noah smiles at her excitement, he knows her pregnancy cravings so well by now, and he loves how genuinely happy these simple gestures make her, even when it’s been almost nine months and it was one of the first things he took note of.<br/>   “So, you have a shower,” he continues, hand against her cheek, eyes locked, “and I’ll feed Comet and have food ready for us afterwards.”<br/>   “You’re the best,” she sighs and leans closer so they can share a sweet kiss. “I love you.”<br/>   “Love you too, Inés.” His breath is hot against her lips, and it sends a shiver through her. “Now and forever.”</p><p> </p><p>     She truly understands now what people mean when they say that every pregnancy, and every experience of giving birth, is extremely personal and different for everyone. While she at first imagined it to be like on film, with hours of pain and screaming, having a planned  caesarean delivery changes everything.<br/>   While her body is still left feeling incredibly tender and exhausted afterwards, her body is for now completely numb while she’s awake during the major surgery. When the first baby is delivered, screaming and healthy, she bursts into tears, and the look on Noah’s face is absolutely priceless as the small baby is eventually placed against her chest, closely followed by the other.<br/>   Noah stays by her side of course, face neutral to conceal his concern and worry of something going wrong as he watches Inès, at least at first. It of course changes the second he sees his first child born, followed by the second. With tears streaming down his face he finally gets to hold the small bundles of joy, so frail in his large arms. So infinitely precious.<br/>   “They’re perfect,” Inès says softly, for what must be the hundredth time as she rests in bed a while later. They are lucky, and privileged, enough to be given a private room, and she’s smiling as the little boy breastfeeds for the first time. The girl has already had her fill and Noah’s now holding her, still with that look of wonder on his face as she peacefully sleeps in his arms, resting against his chest.<br/>   “Just like their mum,” he murmurs softly, his voice low as if he’s afraid to wake their daughter.<br/>Together, they share a loving look, both still not quite come to the realisation that this is real.<br/>   “So, do you two have names for these two yet?” Their midwife asks with a smile as they enter with some tea and biscuits.<br/>   “We do,” Noah says, barely managing to tear his eyes away from Inès and their son to look at the midwife and give them a smile before glancing down at the sleeping girl in his arms. “This is Iris.”<br/>   “And this is Olivier,” Inès adds, eyes on the little boy she’s holding as she softly coos at him in French. The names are something they decided on remarkably quickly, Noah being the one who insisted on using names that would work in France as well as the UK, wanting to make sure they’ll feel at home in Inès’s home country as well.<br/>   “Iris and Olivier,” the midwife smiles. “Beautiful.”</p><p>   </p><p>     Staying at the hospital for a few days for Inès to start to recover from her surgery gives them both some time to get a grasp of this new situation, with the help of the amazing hospital staff of course, before it’s time to return home. Noah’s right in his element, dealing with nappy changes like a champion and does his absolute best to ensure Inès gets the rest she needs between breastfeeding the two little ones.<br/>   At first time flies by, and suddenly two weeks have gone by in a blur of sleepless nights and the pure bliss of early parenthood. Inès smiles as she picks up Iris, who clumsily reaches for a few strands of her hair with her small hands, eagerly clinging on to her mum. Ever so slightly bouncing her in her arms, she sings softly in French as she carries her to the kitchen.<br/>   The only other sound is Noah’s soft snoring from where he’s asleep on the sofa, Olivier sleeping soundly on top of his chest and Comet resting on the floor nearby. Inès smiles as she prepares them both some coffee, extremely happy she’s allowed to drink more than a cup a day now, they’re working on minimal sleep although thankfully the babies are proving rather easygoing. So far.<br/>   Looking over at them, Inès’s heart swells with love and she makes sure to take a photo of the serene scene before fondly kissing Iris’s forehead. These moments of calm are few and far between, but very much make up for being constantly tired. As the doorbell rings she looks at her watch, realising she’s completely forgotten the time, again, before going to open the door.<br/>   Bobby gasps before he’s even managed to say hi as he spots the little girl Inès is holding and covers his mouth with a hand before whispering, “it’s so wee...”<br/>   Carefully, he reaches out with his hand and presses his finger against the girl’s tiny button nose. “Baby boop.”<br/>   “This is Iris,” Inès chuckles and smiles at Ibrahim who patientally stands by Bobby’s side, a grin on his face.<br/>   “Guys, can we please move,” Priya sighs from where she’s hidden behind the two blokes, trying to peek over Rahim’s shoulder and get a glimpse of the baby. “I’m cold and my arms are killing me.”<br/>   “Oh, right, sorry,” Rahim chuckles and they shuffle inside, and Inès’s eyes widen as she spots the pile of presents in Priya’s arms. The other girl grins at her expression and gives her a teasing little wink.<br/>   “Hey, it’s almost Christmas, you and Noah just became the world’s sexiest mum and dad, you really think we wouldn’t get you guys some gifts. Hope the paparazzi haven’t harassed you guys too much by the way, I know the public’s dying at the concept of daddy Noah.”<br/>   “Heh, daddy Noah,” Bobby chuckles and earns himself a playful shove from Rahim.<br/>   “Guys, you shouldn’t have, and thankfully the press hasn’t been too much,” Inès sighs and adjusts Iris a little as she starts to grow restless in her arms, eyes wide as she looks at the others in the way newborns do when they’re not completely in control of their own motions quite yet. “Rahim, would you like to hold her for me?”<br/>   She trusts him with children more than the other two, and the tall golfer lights up and eagerly nods. “Sure, come to uncle Rahim, little one.”<br/>   Smiling, Inès gently lets him take the baby girl from her, carefully keeping an eye on them until Iris finally settles in this strange man’s arms. Rahim seems completely in love, and she wonders how long it’ll be until he and Jo take the next step in their relationship.<br/>   “So, where’s the baby daddy?” Priya chuckles as they head towards the living room, but she spots him soon enough. The doorbell and voices from the hallway have woken him up, and he smiles tiredly over at the small group as they join him and Olivier.<br/>   “Hey guys,” Noah says softly, keeping his voice low in an attempt to avoid waking up his son. “This is Olivier.”<br/>   Getting seated, Bobby looks at the two babies in turn, then frowns some as he theatrically scrutinises Inès and then Noah. “Yeah, they look like their dad. A shame really…”<br/>   “Very funny,” Inès chuckles and places a cup of coffee which she quickly grabbed from the kitchen on the table by Noah, and he gives her a grateful smile.<br/>   “I don’t know, I think they take quite a lot from their mum,” Noah winks at her. “Considering how beautiful they are.”<br/>   Inès can feel herself blushing at that, and the others laugh, Priya arching her eyebrows some at her friend as she sits down, gracefully crossing her legs.<br/>   “Congratulations by the way, from all of us,” she smiles and places the small pile of neatly wrapped presents on their coffee table. “We all kind of got together to get you some nice Christmas gifts this year, figuring you’d appreciate it.”<br/>   “I showed great restraint, guys, no baking stuff,” Bobby says proudly and gets more comfortable as Noah gently sits up to make more space for him, Olivier having woken up but still clinging to his dad. “Not yet at least, figured the wee ones would have to be a little older first.”<br/>   Inès smiles and looks over at Rahim, who doesn’t seem to be paying attention at all as he’s completely enthralled by Iris. Noah meanwhile takes his cup of coffee and drinks deeply from it while he listens to the others chat. Smiling, he eventually lets Bobby hold Olivier, the Scot looking like he’s holding a bomb for a second before slowly realising the little boy isn’t suddenly going to fall apart in his arms. <br/>   Noah and Inès share a warm look as their two children steal the show completely, neither minding it whatsoever. They’re both so very proud and tired, and so immensely happy. Together, they’ve created the most beautiful little beings, the perfect combination of the two of them, and as their eyes linger on each other, both know that whatever may await them in the future it’s nothing they can’t handle, because they’ve got each other. And their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December - Two Years Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>     Inès quickly puts the shopping bags down as she gets home, doing her best to hide them as Comet first comes rushing towards her, followed by two very eager twins. Again wondering and struggling, which she does almost every day now, to fathom how much they’ve grown and how quickly time has passed.<br/>   Just over two years ago, she had contained miraculous multitudes, before Noah and her had been joined by the two most precious new beings. Now, the days have grown shorter, and although she knows the passage of time is a constant of life, it still seems like the last two years have gone by so fast, like when a candle burns brighter but faster. She would have it no other way.<br/>   “Maman,” Olivier, or Ollie as he’s sometimes called, cries and eagerly reaches up towards her, while Iris is more reserved, her thumb in her mouth and dark eyes wide as she looks up at Inès.<br/>   “Hey, you two,” she chuckles and does her best to pick them both up, but they’re really starting to outgrow her and she’s already sad for when the day comes when she can no longer carry her little babies. It truly feels like it was only yesterday that she was cradling them both in her arms, the two of them so small and fragile, and suddenly she can’t even hold both at the same time.<br/>   “Need some help?” Noah chuckles as he strolls into the hallway, a warm smile on his face while taking in the chaotic scene. As always he’s picked the twins up from preschool on his way home from a meeting, with Inès returning home later than him, and like usual they basically throw themselves at her when she gets home.<br/>   “Yes, please,” Inès mouths with a laugh and plants a loving kiss on each of the children’s forehead before Noah helps take them from her and put them down on the floor.<br/>   Kneeling by the two of them, Noah playfully ruffles their dark-haired heads before starting to tickle them, making both giggle and run away screaming with joy and with Comet following closely behind. The dog is a close companion to the two toddlers, being so patient with their shenanigans and is always exceedingly happy when they get home, thrilled to get his playmates back.<br/>   “Your hands are cold,” Noah murmurs after gently taking her hands in his before carefully pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. Slowly, he runs his hands up and down her back, feeling her relax against him as he offers her his warmth. Smiling, he looks down at her, noticing she’s closed her eyes, and runs his lips lightly along one of her delicate cheekbones.<br/>   “I’ll take being cold over being soaked through by London rain any day of the week,” Inès says and rests her head against his firm chest, letting his arms and scent envelop her.<br/>   “Rough day at work?”<br/>   “Not particularly, just hectic,” she sighs, a small smile settling on her face as she feels him hug her just a little closer. “I did manage to finish Christmas shopping after ballet practice though, so the holiday can finally begin.”<br/>    “Well done,” he says and lovingly buries his nose a little in her hair, enjoying holding her for a while before dad duties call again when he notices Ollie and Iris have gone suspiciously quiet.<br/>   “I’ll just have a quick shower and I’ll help you with them,” Inès chuckles and wraps her own arms around him, letting the palms of her hands slide across his broad back. “I miss the days when you had time to join me in the shower, but I’ll make it up to you later. That and more since I can tell you’ve made dinner already.”<br/>   Noah grins at that and leans down to kiss her lovingly. “You’ve had a busy week, and you finished Christmas shopping for us. Keeping the two rascals in check and doing the cooking and cleaning is the least I can do, love. Now, you take your shower, I’ll hide the Christmas presents, and food will be on the table when you’re done.”<br/>   “Oh I love you so much.” With that, she gets up on her toes to kiss him one more time before tearing herself away and going upstairs to have a shower, stealing one of his large, comfy hoodies to wear afterwards, before joining her little family for dinner. Noah’s got the food on the table, as promised, and gives her a cheeky once-over before managing to look away and lift Iris and Ollie into their seats. He never grows impatient with the two little ones, and has found so much joy in introducing them to solid food and generally being the best and most supportive dad in the world. It helps make her feel at ease as a mother as well, since she could’ve easily been left scared and feeling completely helpless, but he’s so sturdy and calm that she’s still constantly reminded about how lucky she is to have him by her side.<br/>   Together, they share a simple but lovely meal before Ollie and Iris are allowed a bit more time to play before bedtime. Once the children are asleep, Inès curls up with Noah on their sofa, reading the draft for his next book, all while he reads through some of her own work. It has in a way become a ritual by now; helping each other with proofreading with a glass of wine and cuddles to go along with it. Whereas they both were too shy to share their writing at first, it really is just like having an extension of oneself reading it now, and is something neither would want to go without.<br/>   The shared silence is soothing, with a sensation of safety and serenity to it that has become sorely needed in an otherwise stressful life.<br/>   “Ready for bed?” Noah murmurs softly after he’s noticed her yawn for possibly the third time in a row, his arm around her shoulders as she rests her head against him. This might be the favourite part of any day for him, after a day of writing and playing with the children; getting to spend precious moments of calm with Inès; glancing over at her when she’s not looking and admiring her; slowly feeling the tension left after work leave her as she rests against him; sharing his passion for literature with her and being privileged enough to get to read her work; noticing her slowly getting sleepy by his side. He never wanted life to be grand in fame and fortune, this is infinitely better.<br/>   “Mmm, yes,” Inès stretches her legs and sighs contentedly, carefully closing the manuscript and placing it on their coffee table. “I’m more tired than I thought…”<br/>   Chuckling, Noah puts work away and easily scoops her up in his arms before standing up. “Bed it is.”<br/>   Laughing as well, Inès gently wraps her arms around his neck and lets him carry her upstairs to their bedroom. Quickly getting changed and ready for bed, they both curl up close to each other under the duvet, seeking the warmth and presence of the other. Noah smiles as he tangles their legs together, feeling her heart beat against his chest.<br/>   “Your draft is good by the way,” she murmurs, and he can tell she’s barely awake, but his eyes are also closed as he slowly feels Morpheus calling. “I think I forgot to tell you, but it’s really good.”<br/>   “Thank you, love,” he whispers, lips close to her forehead. “And thank you for always letting me know, you know, that you like my writing and all. No matter how tired you might be. You’re so wonderful and kind like that, and I love that about you... I’m not sure if I tell you that enough.” It has always amazed him, how she’ll make sure to compliment his work and give him the most valued feedback no matter what. It’s just one more thing he appreciates about her.<br/>   “You don’t need to tell me, Noah,” Inès says softly and hugs herself a little closer to him, “I already know, just from the way you look at me, and how you’re always there when I need you without me even asking, and I love that about you, so very much.” <br/>   He can tell she’s smiling, and so is he. “We’re such melts.”<br/>   “Melt and proud of it,” she chuckles sleepily and he kisses her forehead adoringly before wishing her a good night. Even after all this time there’s nothing he loves more than to hold her like this, her sweet scent filling his nose as they gradually fall asleep in each other’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>     Christmas Eve a mere week later is spent with Noah’s family, they simply make the best food, and Inès has become a natural part of all their family traditions by now, as have the children of course. With them, she also feels right at home. When the children are older, they plan on taking them to Paris and Inès’s remaining sister more, but that can wait.<br/>   Noah’s family are wonderful, warm, and welcoming, and absolutely can’t get enough of the two new additions to the family, with Noah’s sister and brother determined to be the best aunt and uncle ever. They almost seem to have made it a competition to see who can be the coolest one, which Noah doesn’t mind at all, and the children are ecstatic.<br/>   The day before, Inès and him had let the little ones decorate the white paper with whatever drawings they wanted before the adults wrapped the Christmas presents in it. Noah had smiled widely at Olivier’s artistic representation of his mum, while Iris seemed to have a much more <em> abstract </em> approach to art in general.<br/>   Christmas Eve itself is lively, cosy, and tiring in the best possible combination, and by the time they leave, with Noah carrying a small pile of presents for tomorrow morning, Iris and Olivier are almost asleep before even getting into the cab taking them home. For one, tucking them in for the night is a piece of cake, and Inès sighs happily as they turn the lights off for the night. Noah goes to place the presents from his family under their tree before basically falling into bed with her, ready for a good night’s sleep.<br/>   The sound of small feet against their wooden floor the next morning however puts an early end to any hopes for a lazy morning. Groaning, Inès slowly blinks her eyes open as two eager-eyed toddlers, and an excited dog, climb into their bed and practically stumble on top of her. The look on their faces melts her heart though, and she manages a soft smile while Noah and her make space for them. Noah is of course instantly in dad-mode, sitting up in bed and teasingly chuckling some at Inès’s sleepy face, earning himself a gentle and playful kick under the duvet.<br/>   “Happy christmas, babe,” he laughs some more before turning to the twins. “Come here you two, daddy’s favourite little rascals.”<br/>   “Joyeux Noël,” Inès mutters, before a large yawn escapes her. “It’s so unfair how awake you are.” With that, she buries her face a little in her pillow, which only makes Noah’s smile widen. He loves how her French accent comes through when she’s tired, it’s incredibly sexy. Just like all of her is.<br/>   Those thoughts however are quickly driven away when Iris and Ollie start demanding attention, and knowing it’s either giving in or going downstairs to start opening presents bright and early, he pulls out one of the many children’s books he’s now got stored by his bedside table. Being a dad, which he’s always dreamed of, he’s well prepared, and has got nothing against the early mornings when the toddlers and the dog come crawling into their bed.<br/>   “Book?” Iris smiles sweetly as she sees what he’s doing, curling up close to her dad and sticking her thumb in her mouth. With her more quiet demeanor and bright but still dark golden-brown eyes, she’s so very much like her dad, while Ollie’s on the other hand’s got slightly more of his mum’s whimsical side. Both the children are also mixing up French and English words as they’re learning to speak, meaning Noah’s had no choice but to finally start learning another language.<br/>   “Yeah, would you two like some storytime?” Noah strokes her little head before placing the book in his lap.<br/>   “Storytime!” Ollie almost bounces off the bed before calming down enough to lean against Noah as well. Even Comet settles by the foot of their bed, resting his head on his paws as if to listen in.<br/>   Inès gives Noah a grateful look as he starts reading, his deep voice so soothing and calm, and absolutely perfect for stories. He somehow even makes these simple ones sound gripping, and he genuinely enjoys it, doing all the voices with his two children giggling along. Occasionally he glances over at Inès, glad to see her slumber with a small smile on her face. He’s more than happy to let her get some more rest, enjoying the calm morning before the madness that is Christmas present opening will commence. Outside, it’s still dark and the city of London is blanketed in a cold mist, but inside, with only a bedside lamp to cast the room in soft golden light, their home feels warm and welcoming, and so utterly calm in the early morning hours of Christmas Day.</p><p> </p><p>     “Alright, who’s ready for presents?” Noah announces as he finishes reading, with Olivier immediately bouncing up and down in bed again. Both children understand <em> that </em> word quite well.<br/>   “Presents!”<br/>   “Yeah, I guess it’s time now,” Inès chuckles and sits up in bed, doing a cat-like stretch before kissing Noah’s cheek lightly. “Thanks for buying me that extra hour of sleep.”<br/>   “No problem,” Noah grins and together they all eagerly get out of bed, carrying a toddler each, before heading downstairs.<br/>   “If you get started I’ll make us some coffee,” Inès smiles as Iris and Ollie almost throw themselves at the tree. They’re still a bit clumsy, and Noah keeps an eye on them while helping with finding and opening the correct presents, meanwhile Inès rummages in the kitchen for a bit before returning with a tray of hot drinks and homemade cookies.<br/>   “What’ve you got there, Iris?” She smiles and settles back down next to Noah, watching as Iris eagerly tears the soft-pink wrapping paper off what turns out to be a large plush pug toy.<br/>   “Chien!” Iris gasps and Ollie quickly unwraps a matching one - it’s clear the presents are from Chelsea.<br/>   “They’re adorable,” Noah chuckles as Ollie proudly shows off his own plush pug to them. “Auntie Chelsea got you a very nice present.”<br/>   “Cheslea,” Iris beams, clearly recognising the name. Both kids know their favourite bubbly aunt well by now, although neither manage to say her name correctly yet.<br/>   For quite a while, Inès and Noah simply enjoy their coffee and watch their children unwrap a small pile of presents, helping when needed. They truly realise how many good, and generous, friends they have, although Inès scowls a little at the presents from Bobby.<br/>   “Do you think he’s doing it on purpose?” She asks Noah, eyes on Ollie and Iris opening what must be the loudest toys available, proudly labelled as being from Captain Long Bob.<br/>   “Oh, definitely,” Noah grimaces some as Iris presses a button that causes a horrible mechanic song to start playing, and which she can play along to - the little girl is over the moon though. “He’ll have had way too much fun in the toy store…”<br/>   “Just wait until he gets kids on his own,” Inès mumbles and almost gets an instant headache as Ollie starts playing with his own loud plastic toy, that doesn’t go with Iris’s at all in any other way than being extremely noisy. “Revenge will be sweet.”<br/>   “He’ll be so thrilled as well, when we tell him the kids loved the presents, I can almost see how smug he’ll be,” Noah chuckles and very gently, in the way only he can, manages to convince the twins to stop for a while and instead unwrap the last presents.<br/>   “You and your dad magic,” Inès sighs fondly and gives him a loving kiss, very much appreciating that he managed to make the noise stop for a little without causing anyone to start crying. “Thank you.”<br/>   “Now we’ll just have to try and find a way to hide those toys without them noticing, but that’ll be a mission for another day,” he says and wraps his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close, while Iris and Ollie finish with the last presents. They get a baby golf set from Ibrahim and Jo of course, and the most adorable clothes from Priya - which Inès and Noah appreciate way more than the little ones.<br/>   With the kids done and quickly moving on to play with their new toys, Inès and Noah can finally open their own gifts. Much fewer of course, but still so very appreciated.<br/>   “Here you go,” Inès smiles as she hands him a box, and she can tell from his expression that he can already guess what it is. “I think it’s one you wanted…” She speaks while he carefully unwraps the box, a childlike look of excitement on his face until he’s finally got it revealed.<br/>   “Oh, babe,” he says in joy and surprise, the corners of his mouth turned up in a wide smile. “It’s amazing, how on earth did you get hold of it?” It’s a rare, early Squiddle collectible that he’s always wanted but never found for sale anywhere, and his hands are almost shaking in reverence as he studies it.<br/>   “Oh, you know, I get by with a little help from my friends,” Inès gives him a secretive little wink and smile, and Noah shakes his head, still grinning from ear to ear.<br/>   “You amazing, woman. It’s perfect, thank you.”<br/>   “You’re very welcome.” Her own voice is soft as he pulls her close for a kiss, his arms around her and a hand against her cheek. Instantly melting against him, she enjoys this small tender moment as he holds her in his arms, before he slowly pulls away, a spark in his eyes as he hands her a present.<br/>   “For you.”<br/>   Carefully unwrapping the paper reveals a small velvet jewelry box, and her eyes widen in delight and surprise. He rarely buys her shiny things, still being somewhat afraid to mess it up and knowing she likes to buy it herself - but this necklace is perfect, and something he’s had custom made.<br/>   “Do you, uhm, like it?” He asks hesitantly after she’s been silently staring at it for a while, a large, warm hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Although he’s better at reading her now, those eyes or hers still hold such mystery, sparkling with the intertwining emotions of a complex human being.<br/>   “Mhm,” she nods and looks up at him, the smile she gives him almost enough to take his breath away. “I love it, it’s beautiful.”<br/>The delicate chain is decorated with what at first might appear as randomly placed diamonds, but Inès recognises a constellation when she sees one, and this one is special to them. It’s the Aquila, or eagle, constellation, and the largest diamond represents the star Altair - their star.<br/>   It brings back a flood of memories from the Villa, of small, stolen moments under starry skies. The longing they’d felt, and how even with so little time they had grown to love each other, realising that perhaps soulmates do exist after all. Even now, after all these years, Inès still treasures the late evenings at the roof terrace with him, and finds it almost surreal to think that the beautiful, shy, librarian she fell so in love with is now her husband and father of their two precious children.<br/>   Noah smiles and carefully moves her hair out of the way so he can help put the necklace on her. “Beautiful,” he murmurs and cups her face in his hands, his warm brown eyes fixed on her, filled with such unspeakable love and admiration. “It can never outshine the wearer though.”</p><p> </p><p>     Once the presents are out of the way, and they’re all dressed and finished with breakfast, they all head out for a walk in the nearby park to get some fresh air. The weather is clear and cool, and Comet gets to run around for a while, with the twins enjoying playing outside with their parents. Noah never even breaks a sweat as Olivier and Iris demand to be lifted time and time again, simply basking in the joy he gets out of being a dad.<br/>   Once home, Inès gives the now rather grubby children a bath while Noah starts on dinner. Whereas they’d gone to see his family yesterday, tonight it’s their turn to host. It works out better this way: not having to leave Comet for too long and dragging the kids across London when all they really want is to play with their new toys. Doing it like this is also turning out to be a nice way for them to start their own family traditions, which Noah’s mum made clear to them both was a natural part of life together and something they should embrace, despite how strange Noah especially found it at first.<br/>   Dinner is nothing too complicated, and while Noah is in charge of the main course Inès enjoys making a few French treats for dessert - it’s the perfect mixture of British and French traditions, with added elements from Noah’s parents’ backgrounds. It is delicious and hearty, with lovely company and lively chat, and by the time Noah’s family leave the children are already in bed, giving Noah and Inès the opportunity to spend some well-deserved time alone.<br/>   “One more glass of wine before bed?” Inès smiles at Noah after having said good night to his parents and siblings. She’s feeling tired but also so utterly content. Christmas has never been as nice, with nearly an overwhelming sensation of being loved and having a family that doesn’t judge her.<br/>   “Yes, please,” he nods and leans down to gently kiss her before joining her on the sofa, a glass of red wine being handed to him. Eyes on her, he raises his glass ever so slightly and gives her a warm look. “A toast?”<br/>   “To what?” She can’t help but smile at the look he’s giving her, it’s filled with such deep emotion she just knows she could drown in those pools of dark gold.<br/>   “To having a welcoming family, the most wonderful wife, and two beautiful children,” he says softly, his deep, velvety voice sending a shiver through her core. “To us.”<br/>  “To us.” Her voice is close to a moved whisper and she shares a toast with him, taking a sip from her glass before her eyes return to rest on him, her calm and handsome husband. “I’m never gonna get tired of this feeling that I get when I’m with you, Noah. I feel so safe and calm, just knowing you’re with me… It’s hard to describe.”<br/>   “You know,” he starts, slowly running his thumb along his bottom lip as his features settle in a thoughtful look, “in arabic, there’s a word that I read about. Ya’aburnee. It literally translates to ‘you bury me’, but it’s got more meaning than that. It implies the hope that you will die before your love, because you can’t imagine living without them.” Their eyes meet and a small, almost melancholic smile dances across his face. “That’s how I feel about you, Inès.”<br/>   Without another word, he puts his glass down before cupping her face in his large hands, his gaze fixed on her so intensely it makes her heart beat faster. Tenderly, as if afraid to break her, he traces the lines of her face, like he’s trying to memorise it by touch. Slowly, his hands move to glide through her hair and down to her shoulders, and then she’s in his arms, lips against his in a rush of heat and want.<br/>   Noah groans softly and wraps his arms firmer around her, confidently teasing her lips apart and seeking more of her, needing to be closer. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he feels her dig her fingers ever so slightly into his shoulders, her breath coming faster as she’s pressed against him. Both burning with love and passion, Noah’s quick to move a hand down to one of her legs, gently sliding it up under her dress, feeling the smooth skin of her inner thighs as he travels up further, forcing a sweet moan to escape her.<br/>   “Oh, Noah,” she murmurs while he pulls away only to start caressing her neck with kisses, her eyes fluttering shut as her own hands caress his broad, muscular back.<br/>   “You’re so glorious, Inès.” His breath is a ghost against her skin, giving her goosebumps and once more falling victim to the spell that is his nearness and intimate touch. “What are you doing to me…” Something about her, an aspect of her being, never fails to make his heart swell with such overwhelming fervour, and the need to hold her, kiss her, be inside her, and to never let go.<br/>   In the lights of flickering candles and a slowly dying fire, they slowly undress each other, Noah sitting back to admire her while the warm light caresses her body, making her glow in the quiet night. Unable to hold back any longer, he pushes her over in the sofa, her arms embracing him invitingly. Words will never be enough for them to express the love they share, but as he moves on top of her, finally sinking into her, their hearts beating as one, no words can compete with what meaning they can convey with something as simple as a look. Inès feels held and cherished as his eyes glimmer above her, filled with such pleasure and love, knowing this moment, and these specific feelings are reserved for her, and her only.<br/>   With their bodies entwined the world shrinks down to encompass only the sweet moans and quiet whispers shared between them, the cold world outside, only illuminated by the winter moon, easily forgotten. Together like this, as so many times before, they share in each other’s unspoken reassurances and promises, comfort and tenderness, knowing that no matter comes their way they will prevail - always.</p><p>Because no matter what, they have each other. Now and forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it, the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment ❤️</p><p>If you have further questions, requests etc., please visit me on Tumblr https://ariendiel.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>